Inked Player
by ExploitedDragon
Summary: A player who finds himself in the midst of the squidbeak splatoon stopping the octarian forces? While walking around a mall. Our protagonist, Sahlia, finds octolings roaming about? He somehow ends up splatting them. And later finds Marie of the new squidbeak splatoon and is recruited by her. Will Saliha find a way to defeat the octarian army? What events will unfold for Sahlia
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Guests

Metraticks Mall. The place where you can find almost anything there. Travel planners, food, video games (my favorite). You name it. You'll probably find it here at Metraticks Mall.

Before anything else. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Sahlia Turnabour (say-lee-a Tour-na-bee-oar). I know. It's a weird name. But I don't want to waste a ton of money just to have my name legally changed.

What I look like is just a 15-year-old, shorter than average, buffed man. With pale white skin and deep red eyes. I also dyed my hair to be a dark cyan color with ruby red highlights. I also have layered bangs on the left of me.

For my clothing. I just decided to wear my casual wear which is mostly just splatoon related stuff.

Just basically a black t-shirt under a dark red custom hoodie, shorts over tights, Black finger-less gloves, and also custom shoes.

I hate having these baggy eyelids. But, hey. That's what I get for doing sleepless nights of splatoon. But, hey. I get to keep my skills in tip-top shape.

And I also LOVE having this smaller than average body. Which doesn't seem like a good thing. But for me, it allows me to do stuff that tall people can't.

Then, I stopped at the sudden sound of what seemed to be a splattershot. And yes I do know what each weapon sounds like. Like I said. I put countless hours into splatoon. Maybe even enough to be even a player at the top level.

"Must be cosplayers here?" I thought to myself.

And right after that thought came into my mind. A sudden screaming noise sounded.

"Someone's screaming like it's bloody murder! I'll just quickly peek around to see if there's anything wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Octoling Activity?

Sahlia headed towards the general area of where he heard the 2 sounds. And just to take pre-caution headed to the upper floor.

When Sahlia got close to the ledge that allowed him to see the lower floor. What he saw looked like 5 armed octolings. 1 shooter, 2 blasters, 1 charger, and a roller. What he also saw were people on their knees, crying. And there was a huge puddle of dark fuchsia that the 5 armed octolings were standing on.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND!" The octoling holding the shooter said.

It was difficult for Sahlia to understand them. because it was an octarian language which was a fictional language. But he could just make out what they said.

"IF YOU RESIST! WE WILL SPLAT YOU!"

"Splat me, huh?" Sahila thought to himself.

"I already know your team comp. Therefore I know what kind of strategy you're going for."

Sahila smiled. Then laughed for a second. Sahlia then puts 2 and 2 together.

"Sound of that shooter weapon. The terrified scream. People crying. Octoling group here".

"Mother of woomy! these are real octolings! What do they want from us?!" Sahlia said in his head while gasping in horror.

After a short while. Someone was fed up, being pushed around by these octarian scums. So they retaliated and tried to grab the octoling's roller. And he was successful in doing so. But he doesn't know the properties of inklings and octolings.

"Time's up! Now it's time for you to die!" The retaliater said in an aggressive manner.

"Oh... Nononono..." Sahlia quietly said in a panicked and concerned voice.

"Pleaseeee tell me you are not committing to that attack. Cause if you do. You're not gonna be successful. that's because any ink that is the same color than any inkling or octoling will not..."

Right before Sahlia could finish her statement. The retaliater swung the roller at the octarian who was holding the roller. The octoling that was hit by that roller swing was unaffected.

"WHAT!? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" The retaliater said confused.

"You must be confused... Considering we splatted one of your own people. Let's say any ink that is our color doesn't affect us in shape or form." The octarian said with a sadistic smile.

"No... No way..." The retaliater said defeatingly

The retaliater dropped to his knees while also dropping the roller. Losing all hope of maybe winning against these octolings. The other people also lost their hope because of the failed attempt of retaliating against these octolings.

"Yes, way," The octoling said while picking back up its roller.

"It's just in our biological nature to not be affected by our own ink."

The octoling slowly raised up its roller.

"Welp. You HAD to retaliate and you were unsuccessful. Looks like your gonna be splatted right here and now."

After saying that. The octoling swung and hit the retaliater.

SPLAT! Now all that was left of him was his soul and a puddle of dark fuchsia ink.


	3. Chapter 3 - Retaliation

Everybody was crying. Hoping that they weren't the one to be splatted next...

But not Sahlia. Sahlia was angered by this. Someone executed in front of his eyes? And he could do nothing about it? And right now he had the knowledge of how to defeat these octarian scum.

Sahlia quickly and silently got away from the ledge. He then started moving quietly in looks for a lot of water, some salt, and a battery-powered water gun.

 **(44 Minutes and 58 Seconds later)**

Sahlia came back with all the tools necessary to retaliate back and actually succeed.

She loaded the water gun's reservoir full of salty water. And she started to devise a plan.

 **(59 Minutes and 59 Seconds later)**

He now had a plan of attack and the gear necessary to send these octolings back to octo valley respawn pads.

"Welp, hope my plan works," Sahlia said with nervousness.

She backed away from the ledge... Then quickly ran back to the ledge and jumped!

"LEEEERRROOOOYYYY JJJEEENNNNKKKKIIIINNNNSSSS!" Sahlia shouted.

Sahila then quickly started to aim at the octoling with the charger and started firing at her.

"AUGGGGHHHHH! IT BURNSSSSSSSS!" The octoling said crying out in pain. Finally the octoling got splatted.

Sahila landed on the ground hard. And boy did he feel the pain. But he persevered through the pain and got back up on his feet.

Soon after Sahila got back up. The 2 blasters surrounded him.

"End of the line. You scum" One of the octolings holding a blaster said.

"Unfortunately for you," Sahila said while smiling.

"This is what I predicted" She then quickly threw a water balloon (the water balloon is filled with salty water FYI) at the octoling facing her. She then quickly turned her back and shot the other octoling. Both ended up being splatted like the first.

"This is why you need to be stealthy in order to take out your enemies," The roller said. Soon after. The octoling went to it's octopus form and tried to swim around. Finding the right time to flank him.

To a normal person. This would be an impossible task. But for Sahila, this task was a piece of cake. He looked for riffles in the dark fuchsia ink. When he saw them. He quickly took aim and quickly shot at the octoling.

SPLAT! there goes the fourth octoling.

The last octoling holding the shooter sighs.

"If you want it done right. You gotta do it yourself" The octoling said while sighing.

This octoling was different from the others and is much tougher than the other 4. And Sahila knew this.

This octoling's tentacle hair was dark maroon instead of the normal red. And had 2 pieces of seaweed on her tentacles. It almost seemed like it was to differ the normal inklings from the elite octolings.

"Is it okay if you spare me?" Sahlia said jokingly.

"Seeing as you splatted all my allies. I don't think that would be possible" The elite octoling said.

"Ughhh," Sahlia thought.

"If I was an inkling. Then I would have a much better shot at splatting this elite"

Sahlia then threw her other 2 water balloons at the elite octoling. Unfortunately, they missed. Sahlia then started blindly firing at the puddles of dark fuchsia ink. The octoling was just dodging every single shot that Sahlia threw at her. And shooting at him every so often. Knowing that sooner or later. Sahlia would run out of salt water in her water gun.

To avoid being splatted himself. Saliha kept strafing away and around the dark fuchsia ink puddles in a fast manner.

 **(15 Minutes and 1 Second later)**

Sahlia ran out of salt water... He was also out of breath. He dropped, knees and hands on the ground. Was he done for? Was his supposed plan to save everyone that is held hostage by the octolings failed?

"Time's up. Time to say your prayers." The octoling said.

Sahlia couldn't say anything. He was too out of breath and tired from trying to avoid the octoling shots at him.

"To be honest, you put up a good fight. You were pretty good at aiming and your movement was unpredictable to a point. Too bad our leader doesn't want any _other-dimension_ species brainwashed. So we'll have to splat you."

"Other-Dimension?" Sahlia thought.

He looked up and started to process what this octoling had just said even though he had an octoshot on his head at point-blank range.

Just then. Sahlia saw a black figure on the roof. Suddenly a laser appeared right on center mass of the octoling.

"Oh for carp sa..." The octoling got cut-off right before she got splatted.

Green ink flew from where the octoling came from and got on Sahlia's clothes.

Sahlia quickly got up from the ground so he can get a basic idea of what the figure looked like. But by the time he looked up again. The mysterious figure vanished.

He then started and try to wipe away the green ink on his clothes.

Everybody who was held hostage by the 5 octolings. Got up and praised Sahlia for saving them. But all that Sahlia could think of was that mysterious figure who got that last octoling and what that octoling told him.

 **(W/N: Wow... So much writing. And I actually ended on what I believe is to be a good cliffhanger!)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Encountering An Agent

**Sahlia's POV**

 _... doesn't want any other-dimension species brainwashed. So we'll have to splat you._

Those were the words that I still pondering about. And it's been weeks since the incident. I was in my bedroom looking out the window.

"Other-Dimension... So there's another world like ours out there?" I said silently.

I look at the time. It was currently 6:00 AM.

"30 more minutes. Then I'll get ready for school. In the meanwhile, I'll just kill that time with a few matches of splatoon."

(30 Minutes Later)

5 matches of turf wars. All wins with 10+ splats and 1000+p turfed. And 6 matches of tower control. All KO bonus, also with 20+ splats, and in addition, I finally got to S+50. Now I'm a true S+50.

(True rank means all ranked modes are the same rank. For example, if someone was A+ in all ranked modes (Rainmaker, Splat Zones, Tower Control, and Clam Blitz). I would call them a true A+)

I sigh.

"I guess it's time to ready for school," I said in a grumpy mood.

I decide to wear the same set of clothing he wore during the incident.

"Still looks good on me as ever," I said to myself.

All I ate for breakfast was 2 hard-boiled eggs, a few pieces of toast, an orange, and a quick glass of orange juice.

After I got everything else ready for school, he checked the current time and what time his bus comes.

"Currently 7:04 AM and my bus comes at 7:25 AM..." Sahlia said silently.

I decide to read up on the news since he wanted to catch up on the latest info about the octolings.

(15 Minutes and 59 Seconds Later)

"Oh! Should probably head out now," I said in my head.

I head out of the house with all the stuff I needed. Without leaving a single thing I needed at home.

A quick summary of what I read on the news. What it basically said was that it's been a few weeks since the attack of the unknown creatures. And all they know is that they had left behind an ink-like residue that scientists are currently testing.

But I already know what they are. I know what they are capable of. And I knows info about them. Back then, being that their ink can now somehow harm humans just like inklings. And from the game.

But I doesn't have the whole story... Why are the octarian forces invading us? how do they dimension hop? Why is it that their ink affects us like they do to the inklings?

I have way too many questions than answers. But at least I'm not like everyone else and don't have any answers at all. But as of right now, This case should be left to others... Like their maybe other splatoon players stating facts about this.

The bus comes and I get on. I decide to play a bit more of the splatoon octo valley mode. Even though he has completed everything.

(Couple of minutes later)

"Next stop, South Varnium Drive," The automated voice said.

I quickly packed up and got ready to get off the bus. I got off and decided to walk the rest of the way to school.

That's when I saw a suspicious looking person on the other side of the road in an alleyway.

They were wearing a green surgeon's mask, a green hat, and what looks like to be a green version of the hero gear (the gear agent 3 (the player) wears is yellow).

To be quite honest, I don't know who this person was. But they looked quite familiar for some reason.

Something in my gut told me to follow this person. Because with all the events happening currently. This person might know something about this octarian invasion.

I cross the road. And tried to get to where this person was. When I looked in the alleyway. This person was trying to get away!

I then started then to quietly pursue this person.

(A few moments later)

I was hiding near some boxes.

That's when I accidentally hit my head on the wall.

"Who's there!?" The person said with a startled voice.

That's when I just NOW realized that this person could be armed and dangerous and I'm now scared for my life.

I could hear footsteps towards me.

...

Silence...

That's when I saw a laser including a bit of what looks like to be a weapon.

"HOLY CARP! THAT'S A CHARGER!" I thought while internally screaming.

I unintentionally made a slight sound by moving the boxes.

"I know where you are now. No point in hiding now" the unknown person said.

"Might as well come out now so I can see who you are"

In Sahlia's right mind. He thought "Hey! there might be a chance this person might give me mercy."

Sahlia then came out of his hiding spot.

 **Marie's POV**

"Oh. It's just a human... I thought you were an octarian" I said.

This person looked like they were a nerd for squids and color and whatnot.

They were wearing this dark red hoodie with a squid decal to the left of his stomach. And it had splotches of color everywhere. He was also wearing shorts with tights, black fingerless gloves, dark cyan and crimson red shoes, and it looked like it had the tentatek brand name on the bottom of his shoes.

And he looked even weirder! He had pale white skin, deep red eyes, dark cyan hair with the tips of his hair dyed ruby red, and he even had bangs on his left!

"Yup. Just your below average human. And sorry for following you." The person said

"It's okay," I said

"Who are you?" The person asked

"I'm Marie of the squid sisters," I said.

"Your here on a mission aren't you agent 2?" The person said.

How does he know I'm agent 2? Oh well.

"Yup. I'm here scouting for octarian movement" I said

"Do you know about the first octarian attack on this world?" The person said.

"Yup," I said.

"The first attack was at a mall I believe. One of the octarians was about to splat one of you. But luckily I was there to take that octarian out. Still weirds me out. There should have been more octarians during that attack. But I only found one."

"That's because I took out 4 out of the 5 octolings there. You took out the last one." The person said.

"What!?" I said with confusion.

"Yup," The person replied.

"They were pretty easy to take out. The last one was an elite. The one that you took out. And if your wondering, I used salty water to splat the octolings."

"So you know a thing or two about us inklings, and octolings then" I said.

"Yup. I played splatoon after all. So I know how to deal with pretty much anything splatoon related," The person said.

"What's splatoon?" I asked.

"It's a game where the inklings are featured. Octolings too. but they are pretty much unplayable." The person explained.

"But I never knew inklings or octolings truly existed until that first attack happened"

"Anyways, I gotta get going. I have somewhere to go to."

"Hey," I said.

"Before you go. I'd like to ask you a question"

"What is it?" The person asked.

I replied, "Would you like to join our agency? We'll give you a good pay".

"What's the job all about?"

"Just a lot of missions that you have to be prepared for at any time. It could be a scouting mission, could be a protection mission, could even be an infiltration mission. We don't know every mission your gonna be on though" Marie replied

"Okay then. I'm in" The person replied.

"Okay then. Drop everything your doing and follow me to headquarters"


	5. Chapter 5 - Inkifying!

"Welcome to our home base in your world," Marie said.

"Thanks," Sahlia replied.

"I never really caught your name. What was it?" Marie asked.

"It's Sahlia. Sahlia Turnabour"

"Okay Sahlia, you should look around for a bit so you can get used to this place. Once you're done. return to me" Marie said.

"Yes, agent 2!" Sahlia said while saluting.

Sahlia looked around the base as he was told to. It wasn't really all that techy. It only had 2 computers. Sahlia only bothered to have a quick look around and not look inside the rooms themselves. Some of the rooms had dirt floors. While some of them had an actual floor made of wood. The walls were made of what looked like an ink proof concrete. And the roof was just made out of wood. Nothing fancy.

Sahlia returned to Marie.

"Okay, I'm done my tour. What's the current plan of action?" Sahlia asked.

"We're gonna inkify you," Marie said.

"What?" Sahlia said.

Marie explained by saying "You're basically gonna become an inkling."

"We don't have any permanent solutions. For your cover as an agent will be quickly blown."

"How is my cover gonna be quickly blown?" Sahlia asked with curiosity.

"People are gonna think you're an octoling except for the splatoon players. And after that, you're gonna have a lot of people coming for you without the ability to switch back to your human form." Marie answered.

"Back to what I was saying. We don't have permanent solutions. But we do have these" Marie said while reaching for her pocket.

Marie pulled out a card.

"It's just a card," Sahlia said.

"Not just any old card," Marie said.

Sahlia had a closer glance at it. The graphics of the card looked like a light green inkling wearing what seemed to be a hero headset that agent 3 wore, a hero suit that had dark crimson red than the normal hero suit, what seemed to be military graded black gloves, and dark crimson red hero snow boots. The inkling also had red eyes, shorts over tights. And had a tentacle flow down from the right of his head. The weapon he was holding looked like to be a hero charger replica.

"This is the card that'll allow you to change into your inkling form. And also back to your human form." Marie explained.

"REALLY!?" Sahlia said with excitement.

"Yup," Marie answered.

"To go into your inkling form. Just have the will to turn into your inkling form. Then touch the card with your hand SPECIFICALLY. Any other body part will not count." Marie explained.

"Okay then," Sahlia said.

Sahlia then took the card out of Marie's hand.

Sahlia then believed. Believed that he could change into an inkling and would try to save the world from the octarian attacks.

That's when light green ink started to emerge and surround Sahlia. Once it was completely surrounding him. It quickly moved onto Sahlia.

"Congrats" Marie said.

"You have now been inkified into an inkling"

Marie started to pull out a mirror.

Once she got out the mirror. She pointed it in Sahlia's direction.

Sahlia gasped.

"I REALLY AM AN INKLING!" Sahlia exclaimed.

"And to go back to human form. Just do vice versa of becoming an inkling" Marie said.

"Any other questions about the inkifying process?"

"Yeah," Sahlia said.

"Is my human body still safe even when I get hit?"

"100% safe," Marie said.

"What the card does is inkify you like I said. But it also sends your human body into a hidden storage in the card. So as long as it's not destroyed. You should be fine."

"And also. Check the inside of your hero suit."

Sahlia did what he was asked and checked the inside of his hero suit. What he saw was a screen with 5 buttons. 3 buttons looked like they were weapon equip/de-equip buttons. And it also had pictures of the weapon. And the other 2 looked like a left and right button.

"That's your weapon select buttons," Marie explained.

"It's there to allow you to use your FULL arsenal. Cause your gonna need em."

"Is there a way to use a different weapon besides the hero weapons?" Sahlia asked.

"Yup" Marie answered.

"The octarians somehow have access to all the weapons that we have up top in inkopolis. So I designed the weapon equip buttons so you can hold more than just the hero weapons."

"For now. Just de-equip your hero charger for now." Marie said.

Sahlia finds the hero charger button. Then presses it. The hero charger immediately disappears.

"Okay then," Marie said.

"Here's the paperwork for joining us," Marie said.

She then pulled out a HUGE stack of papers.

"What the..." Sahlia said.

"Wrong paperwork... Sorry for scaring you." Marie apologized.

"It's fine," Sahlia replied.

"Okay... Here's the right paperwork" Marie said.

It was just 2 sheets of single-sided paper.

"I like to skip all the boring reading. What it just says basically is that you will be an official agent of the new squidbeak splatoon. And that you must be devoted to the new squidbeak splatoon. And you must keep your life as an agent here a top secret." Marie explained.

"Okay then. I agree to these terms" Sahlia said.

"Okay then. Sign here and here" Marie said while pointing where to sign.

Sahlia then starts to sign where Marie pointed.

"Congratulations, Sahlia, you are now officially part of the new squidbeak splatoon. We will now refer to you now by your callsign out in the field. Your callsign is agent 5. As to not blow your human cover." Marie said.

 _"_ And also. We will need new agents as time goes on. Just to lighten the load for everyone. So your now able to recruit 4 other humans."

"Okay then," Sahlia said.

"And almost forgot to mention. Your pay is 150K gold an hour" Marie said.

"Really? In gold? How am I gonna live on splatoon currency?" Sahlia asked.

"Really?" Marie said.

"There is something called conversion rates. times your 150K gold pay by 100"

Marie pulled out a calculator and did the math for Sahlia. She then showed the results of that math.

"1.5M dollars!?" Sahlia said with a confused voice.

"Yup. Now get home. You'll need all the rest for your first mission." Marie said.

Sahlia was still suprised by how much he will be gaining from his "job".

"o... o... okay Ma... Mar... Marie" Sahlia stuttered.

"Hold up," Marie said.

"What is it?" Sahlia said.

"You're still an inkling," Marie said.

"Oh. Thanks," Sahlia said kinda embarrassed.

Sahlia touched the inkify card once again and believed that he wanted to go back to his human form.

The ink went out of his body and slowly made a circle around Sahlia.

Once it did, the ink fell right on the ground. And then the ink quickly disappeared.

"Okay then. NOW you can go home," Marie said.

"Okay then," Sahlia said.

Sahlia then opened the door and went home. Despite having gotten ready for school and his mind prepared for it.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Mission

Sahlia's POV

I wake up to the sound of splatoon music from my alarm clock go off. I wanna go back to sleep. But I feel like I'm forgetting something... Something really important.

"Oh yeah," I grumbled to myself.

"Gotta meet with Marie at the base"

I get up and dressed up with a black tee, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, and black shoes with the tentatek logo on the bottom.

I go down to the living room and grab a box of cereal and grabbed handfuls of cereal and put it in my mouth.

I check the news for anything they discovered.

There was a disappearance of the unknown substance. But as we splatoon players know. Ink after a while due to airborne microbes will disintegrate.

"Should I really tell em what I know? Cause I have ALL this information," I said to myself.

"Nah, it'll probably mark me as a suspicious individual since I have really good information"

I check the time. It was 6:30 AM

Marie told me to meet her at the base at 8:00 AM.

I don't even need to go to school. The pay I'm getting is so large that I could just shower myself with this. But it would be painful.

I put the cereal on the dining table and start to head out to the base.

(20 Mins and 1 second later)

"You're here early," Marie said.

"Mhmm," I said.

"So... Here's the info on your first mission," Marie said.

Marie handed me a folder.

"It states all that you'll need to do and the location" Marie continued.

"Okay then," I said.

I looked in the folder.

It had 4 pieces of paper, double-sided with some pictures or notes held down with some paper clips.

I read over the information alongside any notes or pictures it may have.

Basically. I'm going to London, apparently. Octarians have taken 3 humans hostage. Which was weird... Because it contradicts what that octarian during the first attack said.

Attached to that paper was the pictures of those who were taken, hostage.

"How do you get all of this info?" I asked.

"Everyone has their own ways. You won't even be able to understand my way of getting this information," Marie explained.

"Okay..." I said while going back to reading the information.

Attached was a sticky note that said "Although octarians have been told not to brainwash other-dimension species. This does not exclude taking other-dimension species hostage."

"How did you know they were not told to brainwash others?" I asked.

"Overheard. Remeber?" Marie said.

"Oh yeah," I said while remembering that Marie was up top and could hear.

"So..." I said as I finished up reading.

"Search and rescue the 3 humans stated here. Splat any octarians found?" I said to just double check.

"Yup," Marie answered.

"Just one problem," I said to Marie.

"We're here located in Burnaby, Canada. The location where the mission will be held will take hours to get to."

"You're forgetting something," Marie said.

"We inklings can super jump. And we also set up multiple manholes around the world that were designed to allow us to get to our mission location quickly and effectively." Marie explained.

"Really?!" I said.

"Mhmmm... There's a room that has 1 huge teleporter. Just select the manhole you're going to and then go into the teleporter and it'll teleport you there in 5 seconds. Just swim up and you'll find yourself at your destination. Once your done your mission. Return to the manhole to re-teleport back to the teleporter," Marie explained.

"Okay then, good to note," I said.

"Okay then. Get a goin, there are people in need of saving and octarians in need of splatting." Marie said while trying to get me to the teleporter.

"Okay... Okay," I said.

"Okay," I said as I came up from the manhole.

"Can't believe it works,"

"Would I even tell you this mode of transportation if it wasn't even working?" Marie said into my headset.

"Is the headset working?" Marie asked.

"Can hear you loud and clear," I responded.

"So... As you have read in the document. There were 3 humans that have been taken, hostage. Find them and escort them back to base.

"How will I do that?" Asking Marie.

"Just tell them to go down the manhole. It'll only close when allowed personnel. For example, you, go into it does it close. And if granted a temporary access, people can go through it. But it will not close." Marie explained.

"I understand," I said.

"Although we know the people who have been taken. We only know the general area of where they have been taken to," Marie said.

"Okay then," I replied.

I check around the designated area for potential signs of octarian fortifications.

Around the block, I stepped on an enemy ink mine. So I ran away. Knowing I was located.

Once the locator ran out. I went back and checked for any buildings close by to that ink mine.

There were 2 buildings close to that ink mine. I have to guess which building has the hostage or maybe have all 3 hostages.

"I have a 50% - 50% chance of finding 1 or more hostages," I thought to myself.

"It would be a complete cliche if it was in the 2nd building. So I'm gonna go check the first building."

I super jump to the top of the building and take the stairs down to the floor below the roof.

I take my 3 squid beakons and space them out.

I then close my eyes.

"If you want to look at the map. Close your eyes." Those words said by Marie before the mission started. Echo in my head.

I notice 2 octolings in room 507.

I take off my squid beakons to avoid being noticed.

I then ready a splat bomb.

I opened the door, threw the splat bomb in, and closed it and waited until the explosion happened.

Once it exploded. I got out my hero shot and went in.

I was surprised by the first octoling. He was trying to slosh at me. But I still managed to splat him.

But I knew if I was to be hit by the second octoling. I would be dead.

I scout the area. But I don't see him.

He came out with an octoshot pointed at the hostage.

"Put your weapon down," The octoling said.

I went into squid form and went to the side of the octoling.

I popped a few shots at him and only 2 shots hit him.

I throw a burst bomb, and I miss.

"Hahaha! You mis-" The octoling got suddenly interrupted from being splatted.

"This is why you never expect the best outcome!" I said quietly

"Who are you!?" The hostage said.

"I'm agent 5 of the new squidbeak splatoon" I said to the hostage.

"I'm here to rescue you. And I also need your help"

"What is it?" The hostage asked.

"We got some info that there were 3 humans taken hostage. Do you by any chance know where they have been taken?" I asked.

"I don't know where they are specifically. But I do know that they're all within this building." The hostage replied.

"Okay then. Get out of the building and find a manhole that looks like this." I said while giving them a photo.

"That'll get you to home base. And don't worry I'll cover you in case of an ambush."

"Thank you so much." The hostage said.

"I'm just doing my job." I replied.

(1 hostage escort later)

"Okay," Marie said.

"I received 1 hostage. 2 more left."

"Okay, I'll keep searching the building," I told Marie.

"Roger that," Marie said.

I go down to the next floor and use the same tactic of placing squid beakons and closing my eyes and kept going down and using the same tactic until I got something.

(2 Floors Later)

"I got something," I said to Marie.

"What you got?" Marie asked.

"4 enemies in room 312, and 2 enemies in room 302." I reported to Marie.

"Great. You'll have to rely on speed to clear out both rooms and rescue the hostage." Marie stated.

"Well..." I said.

"This could well be a possibility. But they may just be there to sike us out. And the hostage or hostages could be on a different floor."

"Well... That is a possibility. Just clear 1 room for now and see what the octolings in the room do." Marie said.

"Roger that," I reply.

I go near room 302 and ready a splat bomb.

I kick open the door very loudly so that the octolings in room 312 notice.

I then toss in the splat bomb and get out of the doorway.

BOOM!

I go into the room. Hero shot raised.

I check every room. Nook and crany of this room. Nothing. Apparently got the 2 octolings with my splat bomb.

That's when I notice when looking at room 312's door. That it's door was open.

That's when I ready a curling bomb in my hand.

I activate the curling bomb's timer and toss it into the room.

...

BOOM!

Octolings scream out in pain.

I then rush in and splat the remaining octolings that were living.

"I'm saved!" The hostage said.

"Yup," I replied.

"But you look like one of them. But different somehow," The hostage replied.

"That's because the difference between me and them is that we are two completely different biological species," I replied.

"Okay then." The hostage replied.

"Can you get me out of this place now? It's probably riddled more of these things?"

"Sure," I replied.

"I'll escort you to the evacuation point if you don't mind"

"That would be much appreciated. Considering we don't know anything about these monsters," The hostage replied.

(Another hostage evacuation later)

"Another hostage received. Good work." Marie said.

"Just doing my job. Like I always say," I replied.

"Now where could this last hostage be?"

"Clueless as you" Marie replied.

"I know where that person is!" An unknown voice said.

"Uhhh. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm one of the hostages you rescued. The person you're looking for is at the underground parking!" The hostage said.

"Well, who would have guessed. Thanks so much." I said to the hostage.

"No worries! You saved our lives. So, of course, we're gonna help you out!" The hostage replied.

"Wait," Marie said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Once you go down there. Signals will not be able to reach you. So your gonna have to turn a blind eye for this last hostage. Are you sure?" Marie asked.

"I'm very sure. I came to rescue 3 hostages. I will come out with 3 hostages." I said.

"Okay then. There should be an elevator around here that will take you to the underground parking somewhere." Marie said.

I look around and see an elevator with a sign that said that it also takes you to the underground parking.

"Found it," I said

"Last chance to back out," Marie said.

"Your 100% sure your gonna come out alive?"

"I don't like my odds. But we'll never know what's down there until we go down." I said.

"Okay then. Good luck" Marie said.

I take the elevator down to the underground parking. The parking lot wasn't a very well lit up place.

"Don't worry!" I said.

"I'm here to rescue you from your kidnappers!"

"Well ain't that cute?" A mysterious voice said.

"You couldn't have just stay put in inkopolis and let us invade this dimension."

"Come out wherever you are!" I said loudly.

"We've beaten you 3 times! We can beat you a fourth time!"

"Might as well." The mysterious person said while coming out from the darkness.

It was an elite octoling. But something felt off about this one. They felt surer that they were gonna win. The elite octolings I've seen before were never sure of victory.

The octoling then unholstered what looks like to be a normal shooter.

I decided to rush them by throwing a splat bomb at them and then trying to gun em down with the hero dualies.

That's when a rush of dark fuchsia blasts came in.

I put distance between me and the elite octoling once again.

"What was that?!" I said.

"New invention by Octo Munitions to handle almost any kind of situation." The elite octoling said.

I throw a disruptor and toxic mist at him and then bring out my hero charger.

"What the?! Disruptor and toxic mist at the same time?!" The elite octoling said.

"Mhmmm," I said while I was trying to finish up my charge.

"I call squid carp!" The elite octoling said.

"Well... It's splat or be splatted in this world." I said.

I released the trigger.

Ink goes flying everywhere.

I found looked for the weapon the octarian was holding. But it was broken and probably unrepariable now.

I put away all my weapons in the weapon equip slots in my hero hoodie.

"I'm here to help. There are no enemies here anymore. You're safe," I said.

"You just killed your own kind!" The hostage said.

"Woah," I said.

"I am of a different species than he is. All that matters is that you're safe." I said.

"Now let's get you to the evacuation point. We don't know if there are any more of them lurking around. And I for one don't wanna deal with more of em."

"Okay then." The hostage replied.

(A few minutes later)

'Are you sure this is the evac point?" The hostage said.

"Yup. Just go in the manhole. Trust me on this." I said.

"Well if you say so. You have saved my life afterall," The hostage replied.

The hostage was done as they were told and goes in the manhole.

I close up the manhole and go into my squid form to enter the manhole.

I teleported back to the teleporter. And most importantly, back home.

"Nice job out there Agent 5," Marie said.

"Just doing my job. Like I said before." I replied.

"When are we gonna get back home?" One of the hostages asked.

"You'll be able to get back home in a bit. You'll just have to wait a bit. In the meanwhile just sit over there. We have some games from our world here." Marie replied.

"Okay then." The hostage said.

"So. What happened in the underground parking?" Marie asked.

"Octarians made a new weapon. I thought it was just a shooter. But he just randomly just popped blaster shots. And he also stated that it was able to be used in multiple situations." I replied.

"Did you get the weapon?" Marie asked.

"No. The weapon is broken and unrepairable" I replied.

"Okay then," Marie said.

Marie then went to the computer and started typing up a command of some sorts.

"If you go to the teleporter. You'll teleport to a safe location within London. And hopefully where you live so that you can reunite with your family members safely." Marie said to the hostages.

"Thank you so much you two." One of the hostages said.

"No probs," I said.

"By the way, you can refer to me as Agent 5. And you can refer to her as Agent 2. And were 2 of the 5 agents working here at the new squidbeak splatoon."

"Thank you for rescuing us Agent 5, We didn't have any hope of living until you came." The hostages said.

"Like I said before to Agent 2 and I believe you guys. It's part of my job." I replied.

All 3 hostages went into the teleporter and Marie activated the machine.

And just like that. All of them we're hopefully sent close by to home.

"You didn't tell me you could put in commands via the computers here," I said.

"Oh. Did I? Sorry," Marie said.

"It's fine cause now I know," I replied.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Yup, and don't forget to switch back to your human form," Marie said.

"Okay," I replied.

I turned back to my human form and waved Marie goodbye.

Now I can go back home for some rest and relaxation for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7 - Back To School

**Sahlia's POV**

"Another day alive. Another day of ink," I said to myself, grumbling and trying to wake up myself.

"Might as well just go to school. See how all my friends are doing. Then I'll come back home."

I pack up my stuff. Not giving myself any time to eat anything. And just leaving for school.

I get to the school gates. And I already see Nickole, at the basketball hoops. Doing a half-court game.

"Heya, Nickole," I said to her.

"What's up Sahlia! I haven't seen you in a while!" Nickole said.

"Caught the flu," I said to Nickole.

"Excuses. We know you were just grinding for more levels in splatoon," Nickole said.

"I WAS sick you know I can't excuse myself because my parents are dead and I'd like you to respect that," I said to Nickole.

"Okay... Geez, didn't mean to make you snap." Nickole said.

"It's okay," I said to Nickole.

"Anyway. Have you been caught up in the news about those things?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird how the mysterious substance disappeared. I wonder who took it." Nickole replied

"You have no idea," I thought to myself.

"Hey! You know London released news about a group of people working together to save us?" Nickole said.

"I would say yes. But I want to keep that life and my life separate." I thought.

"No. What about them that makes them so special? I thought normal attacks against those unknown creatures wouldn't work," I said.

"Well. First of all, Their group is called the "New Squidbeak Splatoon". All the people who were rescued stated that he was able to take out those unknown creatures. And as of now. There are only 5 workers there. But if there's only 5. That means they must only accept the best of the best." Nickole said.

"Anyone is welcome," I said in my thoughts.

"Well, hopefully, this group will be able to save us from whatever these things are," I said.

"Yeah, we all hope that they can save us from them. Cause only they have the firepower to take em out," Nickole replied.

School bell was now ringing.

"Okay, gotta go to class! see ya!" I said.

"Yeah. See ya too!" Nickole replied.

Classes. Classes felt more boring than usual. I hated it. Maybe because the thrill of fighting octarians satisfied my urge.

(A few hours later)

"You got this. Only this block and next block left." I said to myself.

I head to Science class with the necessary textbooks and files.

When the bell rung Mr. Sanchez at once started talking.

"Okay, guys. We'll be going outside to study carbon cycles." Mr. Sanchez said.

Maybe I should just skip. This is WAY too boring for me.

My class packed up our stuff and headed to the greenway.

Once we got there and sat down on rocks, benches, or on the grass. My teacher started talking. And it was so boring that I didn't even pay attention and just looked around admiring the beauty of the greenway.

That's when I noticed an octoling. Just standing there. Near the tennis court fencing.

"Mr. Sanchez," I said.

"I think we should head back inside."

"Why? You don't feel well out here?" He asked.

"No. It's just that, that person doesn't seem right," I said while pointing towards the octarian.

"Why do you say that? Do you have any proof?" He asked.

"Actually yes I do. That matches the exact look of an octoling from a game I play. And just from the news reports. From unknown substances gone missing. And being unable to attack them through normal means. I just guessed that it would be them," I said.

When I turned to get a second look at the octoling. It was rushing at us, octoshot raised.

"RUN!" I said while starting to run away.

Everybody looked to where the octoling was. And when they saw that the octoling was rushing at them, weapon raised. They immediately started running in all directions.

I head towards the washroom. Genius idea Mr. Genius. And when I got there. I knew that I had to go to my inkling form.

I transformed into Agent 5 and as soon as the transformation was complete. I contacted Marie.

"Agent 2, Agent 2, Do you copy?" I said.

"This is Agent 2, What's happening?" Marie said.

"Octoling spotted within my school. Hopefully, everyone is safe," I said.

"Why do you say hopefully?" Marie asked.

"Cause when everyone saw the octoling. We all ran in different directions," I said.

"Okay then. Coming over to your location. I'll scout out and splat the octoling. And you evacuate all the humans that are within the building and outside the perimeter. And make sure no one gets in to avoid gaining casualties," Marie said.

"Roger that," I replied.

I come out of the washroom and went to every classroom. Apparently, all the doors I checked were locked.

"Standard code red procedures... Ughhh. It'll make it much harder for me to do my job." I said to myself.

I head towards the office.

When I got there and I checked the door to see if it was open.

Darn it. It was locked.

I then decided to shoot ink on the floor and see if I can go under the door in squid form. And apparently, it worked.

"Hello? This is agent 5 of the new squidbeak splatoon," I said

"Really? Was that London news really true?" Someone said.

"Yes, this is really agent 5. I need to evacuate all the people outside. Here is not safe." I said.

"How is it not safe?" The person asked.

"First of all, if I'm able to shoot ink and swim under that door. Most likely they can do that as well." I said.

"Secondly... Actually, that was the only problem. Everything else is secured," I said.

"Okay then. We'll send out a message stating that this building is not secured and that you should respond to agent 5" The person said.

"Okay. Thank you for your cooperation," I said.

I head out of the office the same way I came in.

That's when I heard an announcement stating that this building is not secured and that if agent 5 finds you. You should follow him to evacuation.

(A few hours of evacuating people later)

"Agent 2, this is agent 5." I said.

"I evacuated everyone. Standing by for new orders"

"Tell them that they should keep off of school premise for now. And that they're allowed to go home," Marie said.

"Roger that," I replied

"What do we do now?" Said one of the students.

"Keep off of school premise until further notice. Today, you may all leave early. You can go see your families again." I said.

"Are you sure it's that unsafe?" One of the teachers asked.

"We only spotted 1. But as far as I can say. They usually don't go it alone. So there may be more lurking around that can attack at anytime," I explained.

"Okay then. You are all dismissed as Agent 5 has said. You all may leave," one of the teacher said.

"Thank you so much!" Someone said.

I'm not sure who's voice it is. But I swear it sounds like Nickole's voice.

After everyone left I said to Marie.

"I told everyone to leave. And they all complied. Now standing by for new orders."

"Okay, help me find this octoling. And check for potential octolings that might be here," Marie said.

"Roger that," I replied.

I go to the building. And check for potential octolings within the building.

(Roughly an hour later)

"Octarian down" Marie said.

"Booyah! I double checked the building and there's no trace of enemies," I replied.

"Okay then, I'm going back to base. Go back to your human form and you can continue on what you were doing," Marie said.

"What about the students and teachers?" I asked.

"Give em a week's worth break," Marie answered.

"Okay then," I replied.

I go back to my human form and go home...

For what might be the last time.


	8. Chapter 8 - Moving In

**Sahlia's POV**

I have all my stuff I need and gear for gaming.

It's sad, but I'm preparing for the worst-case scenario.

"Welp," I said.

"It'll be a long while before I get to meet you again," I said to my house.

"See ya soon," I said before walking away.

(An hour or two later)

"What do you need?" Marie asked while looking confused?

"Just asking," I replied

"But do you by any chance have an extra bedroom?"

"Yeah. I expanded the base a bit and added a few extra rooms. Why'd you ask?" Marie replied.

"First of all, I didn't think of you to be the first one to expand the base. Secondly, I asked because I'm gonna move in." I said.

"Wow. You do realize I'm the only agent here right?" Marie asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that. I thought the other agents were also here" I said.

"And, by the way. Whenever you feel there's a need for a new agent. Just ask me for verification and you can do the recruiting. That's what the extra rooms are for. Just bedrooms." Marie said.

"I also added signs to the doors so you know which room is which," Marie added.

"Here's your room key," Marie said while throwing my room key.

I flailed to grab them. And I barely got it in midair.

"Okay then. If ya need me, I'll be in my room" I said.

"Okay then," Marie replied.

I head to the door that said "Agent 5's room" and unlocked it.

I go into the room and lock it.

"This is home sweet home for the time being now I guess," I said to myself.

I unpacked everything I have and put them in their respective places.

I grab the TV I packed and mounted it on the wall.

I grabbed all my gaming gear and started to hook up everything.

(Roughly an hour later)

I've set up everything. Now it's time to take a na-

"We have a problem... well not really," Marie said while barging into my room somehow.

I won't even ask how she even unlocked the door.

"What's the prob?" I replied

"News reporters captured video of what looks like Callie," Marie said.

"Oh yeah... real problem," I said while sighing.

"They'll think that's one of the octarians and not the ones trying to save them. Unless of course, one of the ones that got captured says something about us looking different from them,"

"Oh yeah. Hopefully one of them says something. Or else we're toast," Marie said.

"Wait... you said Callie was the one who got videotaped of?" I asked.

"Yeah," Marie said.

"Why?"

"Doesn't she know this base exists?" I asked.

"Oh... oops, I forgot to tell Callie," Marie said while facepalming.

"Okay then. You can go find Callie and tell her that we have a base. I'll be over here and take a nap," I said.

"Okay then," Marie said.

Marie then closed the door and then I went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Concert To Remember

**Saliha's POV**

 ***Snores***

Marie out of nowhere just kicks the door wide open and starts saying

"Get up! We need you to bodyguard an event!"

"Huh?" I said while half asleep.

"You do realize I also need sleep right? It's like 8:12 PM right now and that I got little sleep last night."

"I'm sorry," Marie said.

"But this event is really important."

"Why are you in your squid sisters uniform?" I asked.

"Normally I just see you in your normal clothing unless you're out on the field. Then you'd be in your agent 2 clothing."

"That's the point. We're hosting a squid sisters concert," Marie said.

"And Callie is where?" I asked.

"In her room getting ready" Marie replied.

"Can't you carry your hero weapons?" I asked.

"Nah. To bulky to carry," Marie replied

"And besides. How are we gonna conceal them and how is Callie gonna reach the far-out ones with her Roller?"

"True that for the first and second statement," I said

"But for the third statement. That's where you snipe em. And for the octolings that come up close to you. That's where Callie comes in with her Roller."

"Okay then. But pleaseee—- just come. You'll enjoy it there. And besides, all you need to do is just watch out for octolings," Marie said.

"Fine..." I replied.

"Yay!" Marie said.

 **(A few hours later)**

 **At the place holding the concert**

"So... where should I go to attract the least amount of attention?" I asked.

"Well. You could go to up to where that walkway where the lights are," Marie said.

"Okay then... How do I get up there though?" I asked.

"Go up to the 3rd floor and you should find doors that say "Stage Light Maintenance" " Marie explained.

"That's how you'll get up there. In the meanwhile, just chill for a bit. We got here really early so that me, Callie, and another group can do a final rehearsing of the whole show."

"Okay then," I said.

"Wait... who's the other group?"

"Off the hook," Marie replied.

"Oh, Okay then," I said.

"Hey!" An unknown voice said.

"I don't know how you got in. But you are not autho-"

"Don't worry," Marie interrupted.

"He's with me and Callie."

"Oh... Okay then."

The security guard then walked away with an embarrassed face,

"I didn't think I would ever get called out for unauthorized access. But having access to it." I said.

"Well... security doesn't know who you are. So they assumed that you were an unauthorized person," Marie explained.

"Oh yeah. True," I said.

Marie then walked away.

I checked the bag I brought with me to remember what I brought with me.

An extra pair of clothes, hand sanitizer, some cartridge case to hold my Nintendo switch games, my ink card case with the ink card inside (wouldn't forget that for my life) (ink card is a term that Sahlia uses for the card that allows her to change into her inkling form and back), and...

"My Nintendo switch!" I said to myself.

Boredom begone!

 **(A few hours of gaming later)**

"Hey," Marie said.

"What is it?" I said as I paused my game.

"People are now coming in. Gear up and get to the walkway," Marie said.

"Roger that," I said.

I turn into my inkling form and go through stage lighting maintenance door.

I get onto the walkway and just lie down on my back.

"Can you hear me?" Marie said.

"Yup. Loud and clear," I replied.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," Marie said.

"...Well, the show is in roughly 2 hours but you get the point. And if you spot anything suspicious just tell one of the security here or just take them out yourself if they are an octoling."

"Okay then," I replied.

 **(2 Hours later)**

 **Marie's POV**

"How Y'all doing out there!" Callie said.

"Welcome to our concert!" I said.

"We're the squid sisters."

"If you don't know already I'm Callie."

"And I'm Marie."

"This isn't what you were expecting right?" I said.

"for a bunch of "actors" to come up on stage? Not just use those holograms or whatever they call them."

"We're 100% real!" Callie said.

"In both squid form," I said while changing into my squid form.

"And our humanoid form!" Callie said.

I then go into my humanoid form and to surprise Callie. I quickly tossed a Splat Bomb right under her feet.

"What the ca-" Callie said right before getting splatted.

"And as you can see we can still get splatted, respawn, and super jump!" I said.

And right as I said super jump. A marker to show that Callie is super jumping to me was shown.

Soon after. Callie got right back on the stage.

"See?" Callie said when she got back from her super jump.

"And hey! I thought we agreed on a direct shot with Luna Blaster!"

"I do have the Luna here," I said while unholstering the Luna.

"But I thought it'd be more entertaining to surprise you. And it also helps for transitioning into our first song."

"What was the first song again?" Callie asked.

"Oh my cod, Callie," I said while face-palming.

"I'm getting déjà vu with this for some weird reason."

"Well first off! Our first song is bomb rush blush! A solo cover made by Callie!" I said.

"Really I thought it was going to be the last fe-" Callie said.

"That's a different song set your thinking about," I interrupted.

"Oh okay then," Callie said

 **(Roughly an hour later)**

 **Sahlia's POV**

Things seem to be going smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I continue to lie down on the metal walkway. Surprisingly still going unnoticed still.

"Get ready! Our next song is now or never!" Callie said.

I spot the presence of a suspicious cloaked person.

I can barely tell that he is there due to the lighting. I know some people like to dye their hair red. But the bumps on the hood make me suspicious of that individual.

That's when the cloaked figure confirms my suspicion. He quietly takes out a vial and put's the hand that was holding the vial behind his back.

I'm not sure what that vial contains. But all I know is that it's 100% lethal and can put either the 2 groups (Squid Sisters and Off the hook) in danger. Or the people in danger. Or worse case scenario. Both are in danger.

But I'm a patient man. Let the octoling reveal his playing cards. Then I'll just trump him with my cards.

"Now. We'd like to call up to the stage our guest group to help us with our song! It's off the hook!" Callie said bursting with excitement as per usual.

Just before they start playing now or never. The hooded man revealed his true identity.

It turned out to be a normal octoling with what looked like to be a charger that has been modified. Can't really make out the modifications though.

Because of weapon properties. He had to take off his cloak. Show-off. But it worked to bring the people off guard.

(FYI. If a weapon does not have all of its properties I.E charger having its laser on charging. It will not function at all)

"Stand Back!" The octoling demanded.

"I can splat you anytime I want."

"And for you... I will splat you. And you won't be coming back."

"So what?" Marie said.

"We have spawn pads. Just as you saw in the beginning. When Callie was super jumping back after getting splatted."

"So what?" The octoling said.

"So what?" The octoling then started laughing.

"I put a special serum in my ink tank. It'll wipe off the spawn pad link right off you. Leaving you permanently splatted."

"What?!" Marie said.

I started to call Marie via the headset.

"Marie. I don't care what the current song list is right now. Startup calamari inkantation."

"why?"

"Hype me up... Time to give them an intro to agent 5."

"What about the people you evac'd? or the people at the school?"

"That's the thing. Nobody has evidence of their being an agent 5. Far as I know. They think I could be agent 4 or agent 3."

"Okay then. I'll tell em."

"Thanks."

I then pull out my hero charger. And ready it with a full charge.

Calamari Inkantation then starts to be sung in the background by Callie and Marie. And also surprisingly Pearl and Marina. There's no melody to it. But that's fine by me.

(W/N: Not the end yet! But just letting you know that I'm just looking up a wikipedia for some lyrics to the song. And Romaji was the closest one. So deal with it.)

"Ya weni marei mirekyarahire juri yu mirekerason"

"Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera nunnyura unerayurawera nyimerani!"

I then jump down. Decided to show off by doing a 360. And while I was still in midair. Shot down the octoling.

I then fall to the ground professionally. And then get back up.

"Heyo!" Callie said.

"This is agent 5! Currently the newest member of the squidbeak splatoon!" Marie said.

I then decided to holster my weapon and smile.

 **(After Concert)**

 **At Home Base**

"You sure did a good reveal of yourself!" Callie said.

"But seriously? Did you have to go for the style?" Marie commented.

"It's to show that I'm good at what I do," I said.

"Showing off?" Marie said while smirking a bit.

I breathe in and let out a small sigh.

"Haha. Very funny," I said.

"But the important things is that we got enough attention to show that there are people... urr. Inklings fighting off these octarians."

"Maybe way too much attention," Marie said.

"We don't have the pressure cause they aren't 100% sure of us being on a mission to stop them for some weird reason. But you on the other hand. You splatted one of them on camera. They'll be sure to come after you first."

"Don't worry. Whatever they have in store. I'll be prepared for it."

 **?** _ **'#**_ ***!_-** _ **?**_ **POV**

 **LOCATION: ... CANNOT BE FOUND**

 **TRANSMISSION STRENGTH: UNSTABLE**

* **&** **!** _ **(**_ * : W... FO **U** _ND_... I _NCE_.. F... _T_ _ **HE**_ RE... I _NG_... A... E **N** T... 5... I _E_ O... _PR_ _ **O**_ **O** F... SE **N** D... U

(UNKNOWN): Very interesting. I shall find a way to dispose of this pest. And should his skills be deemed worthy enough? Capture him.

* **&** **!** _ **(**_ * : R... Th_t...


	10. Chapter 10 - Recruitment

**Sahlia's POV**

I wake up to the clock saying 4:23 AM

Finally got some rest without Marie barging into my room.

I go outside my room to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Marie said.

"Whaddup?" I replied.

"We need to talk about something," Marie said.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Seeing as you showed yourself as agent 5. The octarian force will be backing their troops with a much more difficult personnel."

"So... What I'm getting at is that we need to recruit some people," I said.

"Pretty much," Marie replied.

"They won't be activated agents though. They'll just be on standby. Considering how you can get through multiple elite octarians back to back."

(W/N: I didn't write it. But it did happen in their universe.)

"Who you suggest?" I asked.

"Someone who also knows the inklings and octolings really well," Marie said.

"They'll also need to know the basics of every weapon if possible. It's fine if they don't.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Marie replied.

"Okay then. I'll start looking for some people to recruit."

I then get my coffee and go back to my room.

I get onto my computer and scower the internet for a potential recruit.

...

Found two.

A duo in league mode that's now streaming.

They haven't gained a name for themselves on twit but I completely prefer that over a person who has gained a name for themselves.

In my opinion. It helps keeps their cover better.

From what the few minutes I've watched. Their synergy is heavily reliant on positioning which is a good thing in my books at least.

Their aim isn't all that bad as well.

I also asked what their worst weapon is.

"Kristal" replied that she's terrible with blasters and brellas.

And "BeeCopter" said he's terrible with the rapid blasters in general.

Works perfectly fine. No wonder why they are a good combo.

I head to Marie and state about the 2 potential recruits.

"Fine by me," Marie said.

"You do know where these 2 are right?"

"Mhmm," I said.

"They're based out of Australia. Although wifi is terrible there. They are pretty good."

"Okay then. You got specific info about them?" Marie asked.

"And that would be?" I asked while being confused.

"Hairstyle, eye color, shorts, skin color. That kind of jazz." Marie answered.

I began to explain what their inklings were wearing (except gear).

"Krystal had that tied up hair, blue eyes, dark-ish skin color, and leggings."

"Beecopter had hair bangs, grey eyes, Average skin color, and the shorter than normal shorts."

"Thanks. Just give me a minute or two."

(59 minutes and 59 seconds later)

"Here. The transformation cards for them to turn into inklings," Marie said while handing over the ink cards.

"You said a minute or two. That took like. 59 minutes and 59 seconds." I said.

"Whatever," Marie said.

"And remember. Tell them that they are inactivated agents."

"Ok. I'll remember to state that."

(A few moments later)

I'm just hanging around in Krystal's room with a small bit of ink to hide in just to give em a surprise.

"Hey, Beecopter?" Krystal said.

"Yeah?" Beecopter replied.

"Remember that Squid Sister's concert they held?"

"No. Never heard of it."

"Well, there were people recording it. And this octarian was trying to splat both the squid sisters and off the hook!"

"I thought they were fictional though."

"I thought so too. But they are 100% real."

"And you know what? That octoling got splatted real hard by that new recruit the squidbeak splatoon they call "Agent 5" "

"I hope we get to meet this so-called Agent 5"

I turn into my humanoid form and silently walked up to Crystal's chair.

"Yeah me too!"

"I mean... You can meet this so-called Agent 5 person like right now." I said.

Krystal got spooked by my voice.

"Who was that?" BeeCopter asked.

Krystal turned around and saw me.

She then gasped.

"OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S AGENT 5!" Krystal said with excitement.

"WHAT THE!? FOR REAL!?"

"I'm not joking around. Agent 5 is actually in my room."

"You're still streaming this right?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Krystal replied

"I need a word. Can you pop a BRB screen and your mic?"

"Okay, guys I'm gonna be right back as he said. He just wants a quick word."

She then puts up a BRB screen.

"Don't mute the voice chat though. I also need to talk with him alongside you."

"Okay, what do you want from us?"

"I, Agent 5 of the squidbeak splatoon. Am requesting Krystal and BeeCopter to join the squidbeak splatoon."

"I accept," Krystal said almost instantly.

BeeCopter soon after accepted to join.

"Okay then. As of now. You are currently inactivated agents," I said.

"But you may be activated at any time so I'm giving you your transformation card. Keep this and your whole life as an agent, a secret. Got that?"

"Mhmm," They both said.

"And also. Once you get activated. You'll need to do some paperwork. Don't worry. It's just 2 signatures needed." I said as I gave the correct ink card to Krystal.

"And also BeeCopter. Don't worry. I'm also coming to your house so you can get your transformation card."

"Okay then!" Beecopter said.

"Is that all?" Krystal said.

"Except for giving Beecopter his transform card. That's all." I said.

"Okay then. I hope to see you soon. Whenever that may be."

"See ya," I said as I went out of the room.

(A few hours later)

"Your here later than expected," Marie said.

"Lots of stuff happened okay?" I said.

"But did they both agree to become agents and giving their transform cards if they agreed?"

"Yeah. Both of em agreed and I gave them their transform cards."

I started heading to my room.

"By the way. Did you mention that they are not activated, agents?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Holy carp!"

Oh no... What mission am I in for this time?


	11. Chapter 11 - Fallen

**Sahlia's POV**

"We got an octoling rush," Marie said.

"And when I mean octoling rush. I MEAN octoling rush."

This is the first time I've ever heard of a mass of octolings trying to rush something.

"Like that salmonoid rush at grizzco?" I asked

"Yes. Like that," Marie replied.

Ughhh. Great.

"Where's the rush gonna happen?" I asked knowing I'm the one who HAS to protect said place.

"Ain't specified, unfortunately. It's just said that the rush is in the Vancouver area."

"Okay then. Heading there now."

 **(Roughly 2 hours later)**

Hmm...

There was a 3-story building that had markings made of a dark fuchsia ink.

Most likely the building being targeted. But the question is why?

Well... not all things you can get the answers for.

I head to the rooftops of a building opposite to the building about to be rushed.

I pull out any and all chargers that I had.

Hero charger, Splat chargers, splatterscopes, E-liter 4Ks, E-liter 4K scopes. Any and all chargers that I can get my hands on that will allow me to Splat them quickly and efficiently.

I lined up all the chargers and picked up one of the e-liter 4K scopes.

I then put on a pair of headphones.

Now to play the waiting game.

 **(A few moments later)**

"Octo rush!" I heard someone say.

I then start playing "Fishing Frenzy" through my headphones.

I then barely hear roughly 500 octolings doing a battle cry as they start to rush the building.

Holy carp. Marie ain't kidding when she said that this was an octo rush.

I then just see a mass of normal octolings running to the building from both left and right roads.

I prepped up 4 suction bombs and started charging up all the chargers.

I threw 2 suction bombs into both crowds to split them up and hopefully get most of em.

"LOOK OU-" One of the octolings said before getting splatted.

I started reporting out to Marie.

"Roughly 500 man octo rush. I got some of the octolings with my surprise suction bomb throws. Roughly 172 counted on left road and 169 left on the right road."

"500 Man octo rush?" Marie said.

"Their's gotta be more to this plan that they have. No way will they just send in 500 troops worth of octolings blindly and have them rush a building.

"Well. I did say that there were still octolings left. So I'm gonna get back to my clean-up duty."

"Roger that," Marie said.

"I'll check up on you in roughly an hour."

"Okay then."

I take the first pop shot at perfectly aligned octolings at the left road.

 **SPLAT!**

7 down. A ton left to go.

I put down the e-liter 4k scope and charge it up. While leaning to grab another e-liter 4k scope.

 **(Several hours later)**

 ***huff***

 ***huff***

Never in my life that I thought a charger role could ever be tiring if you stood in one place.

But apparently, if you have a lot of chargers and you need to protect a building. So you have to keep on grabbing a new charger just to stop another octoling. Then it gets really tiring.

I reported out to Marie.

"Homebase this is Agent 5."

"What's the matter?"

"Mission accomplished. 479 octolings downed. And I'd roughly say 20 ran."

"Good work."

"Wait..."

"What's the problem agent 5?"

"I heard them do a battle cry before rushing in," I said.

"I counted roughly 500 give or take a few octolings."

"If my math is correct. 499 are out of the vicinity."

"So where would you think that last octoling would be? Don't want them roaming around" Marie said.

"Maybe they got into that building without me noticing," I said while sighing.

"Ughh... I'm gonna have to breach and cl-"

I dropped down to my knees.

I was felt like I was going to pass out as my eyes were about to close.

The last thing I saw before passed out was a figure dropping a syringe.

The only thing I got to see of the figure was that they were wearing black boots.

Marie's POV

"Agent 5? Agent 5!?" I said.

I barely heard a laughter. But I can't identify who's laugh it is though.

"Agent 5!? What's happening out there?!"

"Agent 5!?"

I couldn't get a reply from Sahlia whatsoever.

Why do I have a creeping feeling something bad has happened to him?


	12. Chapter 12 - Sudden Activation

**Krystal's POV**

"All un-activated agents you are now activated! I repeat again. All un-activated agents are now activated!" A voice said.

I got spooked a little bit by the sudden voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Agent 2. Tell your friend that we need to meet up at home base."

"Where is home base exactly?" I asked.

"Burnaby, Canada" Agent 2 replied.

"What the... How in the heck are we supposed to get there?"

"Well first off... meet up with your friend and get to one of the manholes that have a sticker of an inkling in their squid form," Marie explained

"Then tell me which grate you are at and I'll activate the teleporter to get you two here."

"And after I confirmed that it's good to go. Take off the lid and hop in, and don't forget to close that grate. From there, We will debrief why you've been activated."

"And also. Grab a suitcase or two. You'll need to move into the base for safety measures. Just in case."

"Okay then," I said.

"See you on the flipside," Marie said.

"Yeah. See you on the flipside," I replied.

What the heck. Just days after being recruited to be an unactivated agent. Beecopter and I are already activated?

Well. Can't complain, I gotta contact Beecopter right now.

I check Discord to see if Beecopter was on...

Please be on

Please be on

YES! He's online!

I requested to voice chat with him.

Beecopter accepted the voice chat request.

"What's up?" Beecopter asked.

"Remember when Agent 5 requested us to be un-activated agents?"

"Yeah. I can remember it like it was just yesterday"

"Well snap back into reality. We've just been activated. Grab a luggage. And get to a grate that has a squid sticker on it and tell me where that is and I'll meet you there."

"Wait, what?! For real!?"

"Yup. Now get packing." I said as I closed the voice call.

I grabbed 2 luggage bags from my closet.

I filled one of the luggage with clothes and other essentials.

The other luggage was filled with anything else. I.E gaming items, a laptop, etc.

(A few hours later)

You have received a direct message from Beecopter!

"There's a grate between Melodine and Kingsway. That's where I'm at."

I replied "Okay. Getting to you."

(32 Minutes and 59 seconds later)

"Copter? Where are you?"

"Right over here!"

I bring out my phone and contact Agent 2.

"We're at one of the grates. Melodine and Kingsway."

"Got it. Allowing travel."

Soon after I got that message. The grate was lightly glowing a faint green.

"Okay. Let's take off that grate and get moving."

"You sure it's safe?"

"99.69%," I said jokingly

"You always say that dumb joke."

And by the way. My name is Micheal. Don't go calling me beecopter in public"

"Okay then... let's get moving before people get curious about what we're doing."

Micheal went first into the manhole. I then followed and put back the manhole before dropping down.

There was a flash of bright light.

The first thing we see was what looks like to be a teleporter.

"Hey, guys," Marie said.

"Hi," I replied back.

"Let's go to the living room where it's more comfortable to discuss what's going on."

Marie then walked out of the room and motioned us to follow her.

We then headed to the living room which had a large computer, 2 couches, and a coffee table.

We sat down to our surprise that the couches were really soft and comfortable.

"So... we're gonna do some paperwork?" I asked.

"Before anything else, yeah," Marie replied.

"And agent 5 should have explained to you what the documents said."

"He actually didn't," I replied.

"Ugghh. So basically it just states that you have to keep your life as agent a secret and that you got to be devoted to your work as an agent here."

Marie then handed us two single-sided sheets of paper and showed us where to sign.

"Congrats. Your now an official part of the new squidbeak splatoon."

"Now onto other matters. About why you were activated so suddenly after being recruited for un-activated agents."

"Yeah. What the heck was up with that?" Micheal asked.

"Agent 5 was assigned a mission involving protecting a building from an octo rush."

"What the heck is an octorush?" I asked.

"You know salmonoid rush from that grizzco job? Just replace the Goldie's with elite octolings and the normal salmonoid as normal octolings. That's an octorush."

"Continuing on. It was a diversion for something. I tried to contact agent 5. But he couldn't reply."

"Most likely it was to capture agent 5 no doubt," Micheal said.

"Yeah. So we need you to do some scouting and some missions here and there."

"We?" Micheal asked.

"Yup!" A mysterious voice said from behind us.

"What the heck?!" I said while turning around.

"Heya! I'm Agent 1!"

"This... this is a lot to take in," I said.

"What is?" Marie asked.

"Everything. Being activated so suddenly. Learning that agent 5 could be potentially captured by the octarian forces. I just need time to process this."

"Well, we have rooms for you if you need space."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. Why else would we ask you to bring a luggage or two? It's also for security reason."

"Thanks. I'll be heading to my room then." I said while grabbing my 2 luggage bags.

"By the way," Marie said.

"Your room has the name, Agent 6 on it."

"Thanks," I said while continuing walking down the hallway.

I get to my room and put away everything.

Wow. This was a lot to process truly.

Maybe I'll just get take a good nap to process all this information.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Unknown Entity

**Krystal's POV**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I woke up groggily to the sound of my alarm clock. Why did I even bring this thing with me?

I stopped the alarm clock.

5:21 as the clock state.

 _Agent 5 has been gone for a day and hasn't contacted base to tell them he's fine._

The thought gave me chill down my spine.

How could it happen as well? Marie told us she accepted him due to his great skill in combat against these octolings.

And yet... his communications with us go down? How is that possible? What kind of horrific monster did the octarians make up to even capture Agent 5?

I go into the living room.

"Heya," Marie said.

"Hi."

"I got a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"Your first octoling encounter. In Australia."

"Okay then. What is engagement distance?"

"You can make that judgment. Now just get readied up."

I change into my inkling form using the card that Agent 5 provided me.

"I still can't believe this is even happening," I said.

"Well, I can. Now get to the teleporter."

I head to the teleporter and get transported back to Australia.

I climb out of the grate and did a starting up pose.

"You know you don't have to do that right? You're just like Agent 5. Showing off."

"Sure, why the heck not."

I ready up my hero shot and get moving.

"Now the octolings in this area should be trying to raid a tech store."

"Why in the squid would they want our tech?"

"Not sure. You can ask them. But they won't answer."

I rush to the only tech store that could be within this area.

And sure enough. Octolings were there.

I put the hero shot in my hoodie and equip the hero charger.

I took aim as I pulled the trigger. Waiting for the full charge to ready.

I release the trigger.

*SPLAT!*

2 down from the 5 counted.

The other 2 rushed at me while 1 continued to raid.

I de-equipped my hero charger and took out the hero shot from within my hoodie.

*SPLAT!*

*SPLAT!*

Another 2 down. 1 last one remaining.

I walked closer to the last octoling. The octoling wasn't scared at all. The octoling looked confident.

He then pulled out a card.

The card then disappeared.

Then a black substance surrounded him.

When the black substance faded the octoling was wearing a full-on armor of dark fuchsia.

His head armor was a helmet with a visor. The body armor looked like a thick, heavy armor that can withstand a lot of shots. His pants were shorts + pants combo which looked like it had heavy plated armor under it. And his shoes were huge shoes that looked like it had extra functionality that I'm not sure of.

He was also wearing 2.5 ink tanks. I'm not joking. He had 2 ink tanks behind his back. And in the middle of those 2 ink tanks was a half-sized ink tank.

"Holy car-" I said before being hit by a hard punch to the gut.

"What is that thing?!" Marie said.

"I'm just as confused as you," I replied.

I shot him a few times with the hero shot. Nothing.

"What the carp?! He withstood the normal 3 shot it takes!"

I quickly de-equipped my hero shot and equipped my hero Roller. I got close 10 times to him and flicked with all of them being direct hits. Also nothing.

"Bullsquit! I call hacks!" I said in anger.

The octoling then pulled out a heavy Splatling and then started to charge it up.

I sustained 3 shots from the Splatling.

"Agent 6! Fall back! This octoling is way out of our league!"

"But this could the guy who took Agent 5!"

"I know. But we may get some answers from him!"

"Please... just fall back. He took a few Splattershot hits and 10 DIRECT Roller swings. And he didn't go down. And you already sustained 3 shots from that heavy splatling."

"Fine. Falling back."

I pull out my hero charger and shoot a straight line close to the teleporter grate and I jump in.

UNKNOWN POV

"Mission accomplished. The agent is currently fleeing the area." I said.

"Good work. Now return to base." MFMoa said.

I teleport back to where the throne room is.

"Report what happened," MFMoa said.

"An agent tried to splat me. I activated the armor like you said. And it was really powerful. Not even 10 direct splat roller hits could destroy this armor."

"Okay then. Go to the research room to get the armor power level evaluated. Then report back."

"Yes, sir!" I said.

I head to the research room.

"Hey, Jerome. I need you to evaluate the remaining armor levels on this." I said while pointing to the armor.

"No probs. Just step in the tube here." Jerome said while pointing to the tube.

I step into the tube and close it.

Jerome then got on his computer and started typing.

"Your armor is almost good as new. Only 0.05% of the armor has been depleted." Jerome said.

"Okay then. Thanks." I said while getting out of the tube.

I head back to the throne room.

"Only 0.05% has been depleted from the armor."

MFMoa took a while before talking again.

"Restore the armor back to 100% and give it to our new guinea pig. Let's see how they feel when they taste their own medicine."

 ***COMMUNICATION ERROR HAS OCCURRED***

 **Sahlia's POV**

I head to the washroom and puke blue ink into the toilet.

"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I said.

"Well, I don't want to do this either. But I'm being forced to." A mysterious voice said.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Rebellious Octoling

**Krystal's POV**  
 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Ughhh... my beauty rest. Why must it be disturbed by this monstrosity?

I check the clock.

It was 5:21.

I slept for a little while longer.

 **(38 Minutes And 59 seconds later)**

Marie barges into the room.

"Hey! Agent 6! Get up!"

I then got up.

"What the squid, Marie? It's only like... 6:00 AM."

"Doesn't matter. I need you on a scouting mission."

I groaned as I got my transform card.

I got into my inkling form.

"Where's the scouting area?"

"Detroit. I haven't been seeing much octo activity there. So most likely they are planning something there."

"Okay then," I said as I was heading to the teleporter room.

 **(A few moments later)**

I get out of the grate and inspect the area.

"Okay, Let's get going. There should markings that the octolings place so they know where to hit ahead of time."

"Okay then," I said

I get out of my inkling form and just walk around for any potential ink markings.

 **(41 Minutes And 21 seconds later)**

"Hey, Marie," I said into my one-eared headset.

"Yeah?"

"I see a 2 story building. They marked the second floor."

"What's the mark? I, don't know what they are. But I may make out what it is."

"Well, the marking says nothing good. It has a marking of a squid with an X inside the squid."

"Maybe it's a dead floor or something? And it's a slight possibility. But it also could where Agent 5 is being held."

"Okay. I'm going in just to check what it is. Regardless of marking."

I go into my inkling form and walk towards the building.

"Wait! It might be a trap for them to capture you, just like Agent 5!"

"Like I said. I'm going in regardless of the marking."

"Okay then. Just stay safe."

I pull out my hero shot and inked the wall to get into one of the open windows on the 2nd floor.

I swim up and go in through the window.

The room I went into was the kitchen room.

I go out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Seems clear."

"Don't get your hopes up to high."

I sigh and continue checking the rooms.

 **(A few moments later)**

One more room to clear. Just from the door alone. It looks to be like a bedroom.

I open the door.

No noise. Seems to be like a diversion of some so-

Holy carp! An octoling was being held captured here!

Their wrists, neck, and ankles were all cuffed to the wall.

They were struggling to get out of the cuffing to no avail.

Seems like they haven't noticed me yet somehow.

I took one step back and they notice me.

"Who's there?" The octoling said.

"Don't worry," I said.

"You're completely safe."

I started to go inside the room and start looking around to find something to get this octoling out.

"Why aren't you splatting me?"

"An enemy of my enemy is an ally," I said while grabbing out an ID card from a drawer.

It's a dumb idea. But maybe to open the cuffs. An ID card must be placed within close proximity to the cuffs might open it.

I touch the ID card to the left ankle cuff and sure enough. It opens.

I do the same thing to all the other cuffs and then the octoling was free.

"Can you tell me why you were locked up in those cuffs?" I asked.

"They... they said I was a liability. They said that I was going to screw up their entire plan."

"Hey, Marie," I said.

"You found something?"

"More like someone. I found an octoling held captive."

"Why?"

"She said she was a liability to a plan."

"What plan?"

"You know what... I'll just bring the octoling to the base. It'll be easier to explain."

"Okay then."

 **(A few long minutes later)**

I walk into the living room with the octoling.

"I'm back with the octoling."

"Hello, what's your name?" Marie said to the octoling.

"My... my name is Octo-73925."

"You were never given an actual name?" I asked.

"...yeah"

"Is it fine if I call you Octilla?"

"Yeah. That's a fine name."

"... okay, Octilla. Agent 6 already told me that there was a plan and that you would be a liability to it. What was that plan?"

"I wasn't given a lot of information. All I know is that it goes by Operation: Heavy Storm. And that it had to do something with someone we had captured. Wasn't told who though."

"It must be Agent 5!" Marie said.

"Is there anything else you know about, operation: heavy storm?" I asked

"Only one other thing. They have been trying to experiment with schematics to make a super powerful armor. But they were super unstable and blown up within minutes of activating it."

"What does this armor do?" Marie asked.

"From what I can remember. The armor gives you almost instant access to all ink weapons, sub weapons, and specials. Even the ones that were banned."

"No way," I said.

"There was also an advanced AI system in there if I do remember correctly."

"What does it do?"

"Wasn't told."

"Anyways, it also carried 2 and half an ink tank."

"And that's all I can remember about that armor."

"Sound familiar?" Marie said.

"Yup," I replied.

"Octilla, that armor you described sounds exactly like the one I faced. But it doesn't match something."

"What is that?"

"You said it was super unstable and that it exploded in minutes. The one I faced didn't explode in minutes."

"They made it stable? How? This is gonna give you a huge disadvantage!"

"I know. That's why we need your help." I said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am 100% sure about this. The more firepower we have. The better."

"Okay then. There's a room that has a sign that says Agent 8. That's your room." Marie said as she threw at her, her key to her room.

"Okay then. Thank you so much for everything," Octilla said as she went to her room.

"If you are wrong about this and Octilla isn't gonna betray Octavio or whoever is in control. I am going to grab 100 Splattershots and Splat you with each one of them."

"Ehh. That's fine. Her actions will speak much louder and clearer than her words."


	15. Chapter 15 - Second Wave

Krystal's POV  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Again. Seriously... I should take out the batteries in this. Or maybe smash it with a big hammer.

I go out of my room and as I look to where the computer is. I saw Agent 5 at a chair, near the computer smiling right at me.

"Agent 5?!"

I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

Huh. He wasn't here after all... man do I miss him. We only got to interact for a little while. But I still miss him. He is a part of the team after all.

"What?! Agent 5 is here!?" Marie said while coming into the living room.

"No, he's not. I thought he was here. Man, I miss him."

"I was actually excited to see agent 5 again."

"Well sorry. But the king is in another castle." I said jokingly.

"Not funny."

I then sigh.

"What do you think happened to Agent 5 and when is he coming back?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you can ask the octarians?"

I shrugged knowing they most likely wouldn't have the information or if they did. They wouldn't tell us.

"Well... we can make the search process easier if we got 2 more recruits," Marie said.

"What's with this 2 new recruits at a time thing?"

"I don't know. Ask, WoomyA5h3. He'll know the answer."

"Who in the heck is, WoomyA5h3?"

"The writer."

"Are you doing that 4th wall breaking thing I've seen in videos?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. If I told you the answer. You may or may not be questioning life itself and your entire existence and of others."

I sigh. Knowing that Marie will never give that answer.

"Anyways. I have 2 people that are candidates for being agents 9 and 10," Marie said.

"You're doing them? When me and Micheal got recruited. Agent 5 was the one doing the recruitments."

"That's because Agent 5 has had more experience out on the field. He also can nitpick out almost anything I threw at him."

"Some examples?"

"Dud and live Splat bombs. As well as functioning and jammed chargers. At separate times of course."

"So what I'm getting at. Is that he's better than me?"

"In all aspects. Yeah"

"But if he's better than me in all aspects. He should have avoided the person that captured him."

"Well. He ain't the jack of all trades. But he often doesn't check his back."

"So," I said.

"Who are the potential agents 9 and 10?"

Marie then puts on the coffee table, 2 folders.

"Our potential Agent 9's name is Redd and potential Agent 10's name is Sky"

I pick up Redd's folder and start reading the info.

He's a pro player. Playing at the professional level. But his playstyle is way too aggressive. Which could be a problem.

"You sure you want someone with an aggressive playstyle on the team?"

"Yeah. Defenses eventually break. So putting a lot of pressure on defenses will be effective."

I shrug as I put down Redd's file and pick up Sky's file. What's up with these weird names anyways?

Apparently, they are a streamer. Streamer name is SillicaStorm...

"Hey, I know this person!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! She's from the UK!"

"Oh okay. Since you know her. I'll send you to her. And I'll send Agent 8 to Redd."

"Wait! Are you sure Redd won't be terrified of her? Considering she is an octoling?"

"She'll be fine. They can't harm her anyways. She'll just explain that she is betraying whoever is commanding these octolings to attack your world. And they'll believe her."

"Okay then. Fine. I'll trust you. But at least send another agent with her to make the story plausible."

"Okay then. Now get going. Time is of the essence."

I head to the teleporter room and teleport to the UK.

 **(One quick teleportation and a few minutes of walking later)**

I'm at Sky's house... What will she think of me once I tell her that I'm agent 6?

I knock on the door.

A few moments later, the door opens.

"Oh hi, Krystal! Why didn't you tell me you were flying here? Come on in!"

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. While Sky goes to the kitchen.

"So how's life?"

"Except for those octol- I mean octarian attacks that are happening all over the world. I'm doing fine."

"Yeah. Those octarians are so annoying. I can't believe that they are even deciding to attack us. We just have to believe that the new squidbeak splatoon can take them down."

Well... With one of our most highly skilled agent on duty going missing. I'm not really confident.

Sky comes out into the living room with some iced tea.

"Here," Sky says while passing me one of the cups.

"So... did the news outlets dig up anything juicy?" I asked.

"You... didn't read or watch anything?"

"I was on the flight for a very long time."

That was a very plain white lie in my opinion.

Sky took a second before replying.

"They haven't dug up much. Which still surprises me. Seeing as they can somehow get some good information out of people."

"Well... what HAVE they dug up?"

"Vague and basic information from witnesses, and whatever video they obtained from security cameras."

I grab the remote and turn the TV on.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The newsperson said.

"We have discovered the killings of 6 victims. After reviewing video footage from security cameras. We have concluded that these killings were from the unknown forces."

"We are about to show the footage from the security cameras. If you're sensitive to gory stuff. Please look away until we state you can look back."

They then showed the footage from one of the security cameras.

The video was... unpleasant to say the least.

A figure with that "power armor" randomly appeared out of nowhere.

The figure then revealed a hidden ink blade from his armor and backstabbed someone in the heart.

People immediately started running away.

The figure stood idly for a minute while putting back his ink blade into its normal state in the power armor.

The figure then pulled out a jet squelcher and started shooting at anyone who was still in the range of the jet.

Unfortunately. 3 people, were in the range of it.

After those 3 people were killed. The figure started looking around for people who were hiding.

That's where the figure found it's last 2 victims.

The figure pulled out again the ink blade and stabbed the 2 multiple times.

"People who are looking away. You can now bac-".

I turn off the TV with sickened thoughts.

"Hey! Why did you turn it off! I was still watching."

"Sorry... Just. After everything that's happened. Seeing that just makes me... sick."

"What happened?"

"Everything..."

"I wanna know. Maybe I can help."

"You don't know THAT me!"

"Which you?"

"The, me that can splat octarians. The, me that can help people. The, me that will help save this world from octarian attacks."

"What are you saying?"

I pull out my transform card and turn into my inkling form.

"I'm... I'm agent 6."

We didn't talk for a while. We just needed time to process what just happened.

"So..." Sky said to break the loud silence.

"Your the one that saved those people. That splatted all those octarians?"

"Firstly, no. The person your thinking of is agent 5."

"Secondly. From what we noticed. Only octolings we're coming to invade."

"So... Where are the other agents?"

"Agents 1 and 2 are at base. 3 and 4 are unknown. 5 is MIA. 6... You know. And 7 and 8 are going to someone named Redd, and try to recruit them."

"Wait... Agent 5 is MIA?"

"Yeah. During one of the missions. We lost communication with him."

... Now thinking about that footage from the security camera. The figure felt very familiar... Oh well.

... Oh, shoot!

"I almost forgot what I came here for."

"What is it?"

"As agent 6 of the new squidbeak splatoon. I ask that you join us in this fight against the octarian attacks as agent 10."

Sky took a long minute before speaking.

"I accept your request."

"Okay then. Pack your stuff and I'll come back in 3 days."

 **(3 days later)**

"Okay then. Ready to join something bigger than yourself?"

"Yup."

"Follow me then."


	16. Chapter 16 - Unexpected

Sky and I were heading to the teleport grate when something caught Sky's attention.

"Hey, Kry- I mean, Agent 6. Why is that person wearing armor from head to toe?"

"It's probably an armo-" I said while turning my head to where Sky was looking.

It WAS off. There were no body armor shops anywhere. And no way would somebody be armored that much unless the person wanted to go on a killing spree.

The armor seemed familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Is something wrong, Agent 6?"

"Slightly. That armor looks familiar to something I've seen before."

"Was it before your time as an agent?"

"No."

Then my mind clicked.

"Shoot! Hit cover!" I said as I pushed Sky out of sight of the armored person.

"What are you doing?!" Sky burst out in anger.

"Saving your life! Whatever that thing is, is a Splatting machine. It almost sent me to the respawn pad. But Agent 2 told me to pull back."

"What!? Shouldn't we be running for our lives then?"

"That'll attract his attention and he will try to pursue us... y'know what. I'll tell Agent 2 that I've encountered this thing again and ask how to deal with it."

"Okay then."

I push the button on the back of my headset to turn on the mic.

"Come in, Agent 2. Come in."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Remember that mission where that octoling wore that power armor thingy?"

"... don't tell me you've encountered that thing again."

"I've spotted it. But it hasn't spotted me."

"Is there any civilian around?"

"Except for Sky, it's pretty much abandoned."

Agent 2 took a while to before saying something.

"... Get Agent 9 to base and we'll get her suited up. You go distract the advanced octoling."

"Agent 9? I thought Agent 10 was her call sign."

"Well, Redd declined his call to action. What can we do about it?"

She's got a point.

"Fine. I'll escort Agent 9 to base. Over an-"

"I'm sending Agent 7 to your location."

"Okay then. Over and out."

I turn off the mic.

"Okay. First, your new call sign is Agent 9. Agent 2 told me to escort you to base so we can get you suited up."

"Okay. But how are we going to get to base?"

"Agent 7 is coming to our location."

"I need your phone. I just need the maps."

She got out her phone and got the map app out.

I located where the manhole is and put a marker where it is.

"That's where the squidhole is. That's what we used to get around all over the world. Use it to get back to base."

"Bu-"

I hush Sky.

"On my mark. You run. And I'll go distract the power armor guy."

"What! You're going to fight that guy?"

"Yeah. Time's are different now. Don't worry."

I wait till the power octoling. Was looking to where we were and I nodded at Sky.

She nodded back.

I came out of hiding and yelled out "LEEROY JENKINS!"

The power octoling looked into my direction confused. But quickly regained its mind and walked a bit back.

I equip the hero shot and started firing right at the power octoling.

Of course. They were unphased by the damage of the hero shot.

A laser came out of nowhere and it was aiming at the power octoling.

Then a line of ink hit the power octoling.

I quickly look to where the shot came from.

It was agent 7 holding what appears to be the E-liter scope. But no way it has that much range... Can it?

I attach the hero shot to my belt loop and equip my herobrush.

I rush the power armored octoling and try to get a few smacks with the brush.

Before I even get 5 smacks with the brush. I get stabbed right in the gut with a blade of ink.

Is this the same octoling that killed those 5 people?

The armor designs look similar. And the place where the blade came from is the s-

This IS the same octoling!

I pull the blade out quickly, drop my herobrush, and grab my heroshot.

The pain was hell. But I gotta endure it. For the people who died to this monster.

I tried to keep my movements unpredictable while trying to keep my aim on the octoling.

Another sniper shot came from Agent 7.

It hit the octoling again. But as per usual. The damage was nothing.

The octoling turned away his head away from me.

"Please... let me rest. I don't want... to hurt them." The octoling said.

What? out of all the octolings I've faced. Absolutely none of them showed any sign of regret for killing. No less even hurting people.

And that voice... it sounds so familiar... But whose voice is it?

I rush towards them and try to pull off the helmet.

They quickly back off before I could even lay a finger on the helmet.

The octoling teleports away...

"What the heck!?" I said out loud.

The teleporter we have at base is super big and clunky. Don't tell me the octolings have a small and compact way that can fit inside that armor.

Agent 9 comes to where I am.

"Am I too late?"

"By a few minutes, yeah," I said as I clenched my first.

Agent 7 soon after came to where Agent 9 and I were.

"Sorry. I couldn't risk firing full charges blindly at the octoling without sacrificing a lot of my ink tank."

"It's fine."

"By the way. During the fight, you and that octoling were at a standstill. Why is that?"

"The octoling said something that surprised me."

"And that was?"

"Please let me rest. I don't want to hurt them."

"That's weird."

"Yeah. And their voice sounded really familiar. So I rushed them head on to try and take off their helmet and... you know what happened."

"Let's just return back to base." Agent 9 said.

"Good idea. We don't know what could be lurking around."

We then returned to base with the thought of this battle lingering in our minds.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Quiet Loss

**Micheal's (Agent 7) POV**

I woke up and feel like I've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Cause my body feels sluggish.

I go out of my room to see Marie holding a folder. Great. What mission is it this time?

"I need you to go on a reconnaissance mission."

"What kind of info am I looking for?" I say as I search for the coffee grounds.

"As much info on, agent 5 as you can find."

"Wait, what? Isn't that like... a breach of privacy?"

"I said, agent 5. Not his actual info. Just look through... I don't know. His computer."

I let out a big sigh.

"Where is agent 5's house?"

"Just a few blocks out. Just here," Marie says as she pulls out the map from the folder and shows me the house where agent 5 lives."

"If I ever get caught for this. You're to blame."

"You're the one doing this. I'm just giving out missions. You can accept or deny any mission. I'll just assign the mission to a different agent should you decline one. Heck, you can even quit. No one in the agency apart from agents 5-9 has any objections."

"Should I be in my agent form?"

"You should be fine in just your human form. But just have your transform card in your pocket just in case."

"Okay then."

 **(A few minutes of walking later)**

"Okay. What secrets are you trying to hide?"

I go inside the house.

... Weird. There's music playing in here. But all agents are supposed to be living in base... Maybe he forgot.

The song is a classic. The Godfather Waltz. Used in the movie. "The Godfather."

The house has nothing of importance except for the computer I haven't checked.

I then hear walking from the stairs.

The person saw me as they got to the second half of the stairs.

"Who are you!?" They exclaimed with terror.

"I'm, Micheal."

"Hi, Micheal. Can you please explain why you're in my house?"

"Your house? You must be agent 5 then!"

"Oh! Sorry for thinking you were an intruder."

"It's all fine."

"So... Why are you here? Whadda ya need?"

I can't say I came here to look for information about him.

"Me and the other agents were worried sick about you, so on our break during missions. Marie would send one of us to look for you."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Hey, agent 5. Mind if I use your computer?"

"Why? I thought we have 2 computers at base."

"Oh. Those are malfunctioning."

"Okay then. Knock yourself out," Agent 5 said as he went to the kitchen.

I wake up his computer and tried to search for any files, out of the unordinary. While also not bringing suspicion upon myself.

... 3 files were out of the ordinary. The file names are called "STRT_ ", "PWR_ ", and "IP_HT. NET".

I bring up the word file first. Wow... Is this a story about himself? It's actually pretty good from the short bit I read.

I then bring up PDF file. It was a whole instruction manual on how that octoling power armor works and how to use it... Why the heck would, Agent 5 have an instruction manual for octo tech?

Finally, I bring up the JPG file. Holy shoot. Agent 5 is working with the octolings! This is a whole scheme to take over the world. As well as taking down the agents!

I need to go. There is too much important information. As well as knowing that agent 5 is a traitor.

I then feel intense pain around my shoulder.

"That was way too obvious," Agent 5 said.

He stabbed me in the shoulder with a kitchen knife.

"... Why. Why did you betray us?"

Agent 5 shrugged.

"Well... You know too much now about me. So I guess your gonna have to die."

I quickly turned into my agent form.

"Ahh... Playing hard to kill I see," Agent 5 said.

I quickly turn on my mic.

"AGENT 2! AGENT 2! THIS IS AGENT 7! AGENT- AGHH!"

I then got shot in the gut by ink.

"Agent 7? Which agent? what are you talking about?" Agent 2 said into my headset.

I looked up to agent 5. He was wearing the power armor.

"Engage special ink. Ink type. Link-Wipe"

"Agent 2... Agent 5-"

Agent 5 then shot me in the head.

"Not gonna let you have any last words. Cause your gonna tell agent 2 something. I know. But this is link-wipe ink I have in the weapon right now. So once I splat you. It's all over."

He then shot me one last time...

 ***SPLAT***


	18. Chapter 18 - Return

**Marie's POV**

Agent 5... Where the heck are you? We miss you. The world needs you. And yet you disappear from your spotlight.

I hear the door open.

It was agent 5! He had deep major wounds.

"AGENT 5! YOU'RE HERE!" I shouted.

He looked weak. Like he was about to faint from his wounds.

I rushed to agent 5.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm... fine," Agent 5 said.

"No, you're not. We need to get you help."

"GUYS! WHO KNOWS HOW TO DO SURGERY!"

Agent 9 popped her head out of her room.

"Not super technical surgery. But I do know some. Why?"

"Agent 5's back! And he's deeply wounded!"

"What the!? Okay. Get a room set up for improvised surgery and I'll check up on him!"

 **Agent 9's (Sky) POV**

Looks like someone shot him multiple times by a splattershot Jr. And he also received a couple of stab wounds.

Who would do something like this?

Of course, the splattershot JR hits are from octolings. But who would try to stab agent 5? Was he up against that power armored octoling and got severly injured in the process?

"You will be just okay, agent 5. Stay with me." I reassured him.

Agent 2 came out of one of the empty rooms.

"Is the room ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

 **(1 surgery later)**

"Okay," I said.

"He's in his room recovering from surgery. He's gonna recover in... 1 or 2 weeks give or take a few days."

"How could he sustain such brutal injuries?" Marie said to herself.

"I don't know. Maybe he got ambushed and got into that state. But then again. There were those stab wounds. So I'm not so sure it is an octoling ambush."

"Wait, something feels wrong."

"What?" I asked.

"Agent 5 never goes outside in his human form. The only time I've seen him in his human form was in base."

Yeah. That seemed off...

"We'll just ask when he's recovered."

(2 weeks, 1 day, 6 hours, 1 minute and 59 seconds later)

 **Agent 2's POV**

"So..." I said.

"I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"So you know when you came back 2 weeks ago, you were hurt. Right?"

"Mhmm."

"Why were you in your human form? Most of the time. I've seen you in your agent form when you're outside the base."

"I was out with some friends. Didn't want them to get too suspicious of me disappearing."

"And also. Where were you while you were gone?"

"Remember the octo rush mission?"

"Yeah. When you couldn't respond."

"The 500th one injected a tranquilizer into me. And they almost got me brainwashed. But, I escaped somehow."

"Did you grab any information? Or hear anything from them. For sure you got something cause you've been gone for the last month or two."

"Yeah. I kept hearing them saying something above the lines of "You're going to bring project heavy storm into reality."

"Yeah. We know about project heavy storm."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Agent 8 told us."

Agent 5 then sighs.

"You gotta catch me up with what happened here after I'm done answering your questions."

"Okay then. What else?"

"Uhmm... Not much else. They only kept me in one of their imprisonment cells so I couldn't gain much else."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah... Sorry."

"At least we got you back... So all I got to say is... Welcome back."

"Thanks."

 **Somewhere in Toronto...**

Kettle Scanner Version 3.5.0 activated.

Waiting for Agent confirmation.

...

*ERROR*. Confirmed ID.

Scanning perimeter of kettle for ID.

...

No ID found.

Sending camera in to find ID of kettle.

...

Octoling identified.

kettle tag: Octoling.

Scanning for more information.

Agent identified.

Agent appears to be captured.

Scanning agent's face to identify.

...

*ERROR*

Switching to voice recognition for identification.

Turning on microphone.

"You want a reward. Don't you?"

"NEVER! NOT FROM YOU, YOU MONSTERS! YOU KILLED PEOPLE!"

"Still struggling, ah? I guess I'll have to give it by force!"

Processing voice.

...

Voice of agent is not recognized.

Kettle will be registered as a new kettle. Kettle ID#: 647_918_005.

Kettle Scanner will now turn offline.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Complicated Mission

**Agent 6's (Krystal) POV**

I launch up from my bed in horror.

"Phew. It was just a nightmare."

The dream was about losing Agent 5 once again to the evil octarians.

I checked the clock.

It was half past midnight.

Well, I'm awake. So might as well get up and find something to do.

I head out of my room and into the living room.

"Oh, perfect timing," Marie said.

"Wait, what?"

"I was about to send Agent 5 alone on this mission. But since your already awake. I guess I could send you in as well for backup."

I sigh deeply.

"What's the occasion?"

"Standard octoling spotting. Nothing too out of the ordinary."

"Wait. If you said Agent 5 was better than all of us. Wouldn't you send him out on the more dangerous missions, rather than a standard mission?"

"I told him that he'd be assigned for any mission at any time."

Alrighty then.

"Actually, I think we'd need the other agents as well," Agent 5 said.

"Why's that?"

"I've been there before. And it seems way too suspicious for JUST a normal octoling attack."

"Okay then. But you're waking them up."

"No problemo. You might want to cover your ears for a quick bit."

 **(One VERYYYY loud air horn and a few minutes later)**

"What the heck was that noise?" Agent 9 said in a weak voice.

"A little something, I like to call an airhorn," Agent 5 while smiling a bit.

"Why in the heck would you do that?" Agent 8 said.

"Cause I need you all on this mission. Excluding Agents 1 and 2."

"What's so important that you need to wake us up at... 12:49 in the night?"

"A potentially dangerous mission. Even for me."

"We got information that there was an octoling in Umea, Sweden. But from what Agent 5 said. It's just WAY too precious for just a standard attack."

"Okay then. Off to the teleporter we go..."

 **(2 Agent transformations and a quick teleport later)**

"So... Are we coming to them? Or are they coming to us?" I asked.

"Most likely. To us. Cause they know that 1 agent lives. But not the power of a full squad."

That's when I saw a shadowy figure appear in an area covered with bushes.

"Hey! Who's over there! Show yourself!" I said out loud.

The figure stood still for a while.

"Come out of there!" I yelled.

"I'm not sure what to call myself. Your best nightmare? Or your worst friend?"

The figure then started to laugh.

"Come out!" Agent 9 said.

"Fine." The figure said as they were moving out of the bush

We were all in shock to whom it was.

 **...**

It was the power armored octoling.

"What do you want from us!?" Agent 8 said.

"And why did you call us your friend? We clearly have different perspectives on these octoling attacks."

"And how so different are our perspectives then?"

"We don't like these attacks, cause you want to take over. You like the attacks. I don't know why. But there's the differ-" Agent 9 said

The power armored octoling cut off Agent 9 by rushing us.

"Get back!" Agent 8 said.

We all swiftly jump back a few feet.

The power armored octoling was going to try and stab us. But had to resort to equipping an octoshot and started to fire.

The octoling managed to hit me once and Agent 9, 2 times.

Agent 9 screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" Agent 2 asked through the mic.

"We encountered the power armored octoling again!" I yelled.

"Firstly. You didn't need to yell. Secondly. WHAT!?"

I equip the hero charger and started charging up the shot.

The power armored octoling then charged straight at me.

I panicked and shot at the power armored octoling with a 64-ish percent charge then backed off.

 **(A few minutes later)**

We had the power armored octoling surrounded and we had our weapons raised.

"Might as well give you one chance to stop and turn back," I said.

"Or join the Squidbeak Splatoon," Agent 8 said.

The power armored octoling then put his left hand to his head like he was dizzy.

"Hey. You good?" Agent 8 said.

"My head feels so dizzy... Huh? Why are you guys pointing your weapons at me?" The octoling said.

"Uhmm... Cause you attacked us?"

"I'm your friend. I would never attack you."

"Really? Prove it to us."

"Remember when I gave you your transform card, Agent 6?" The "octoling" said.

What? No way this person in the power armor is Agent 5. Agent 5 is standing right there.

The "octoling" then struggled to get off the helmet.

"Come on... Get off me you stupid helmet."

The helmet then came off after a few minutes of struggling.

His hair was that of an inkling boy's!

He also took off the bandana that was covering his mouth and nose. The bandana was somehow covered to the brim with leds.

...

It WAS Agent 5!

"WHAT!?" We all exclaimed with confusion.

"But... But Agent 5 is standing right here!" Agent 8 said while pointing to him.

"Wait, what!? Who are you then!?" Agent 5 said while pointing at Agent 5.

"Your just a robot made by the octarians to fool us!" Agent 5 said while pointing at Agent 5.

"What? You guys develop robots?" I asked Agent 8.

"Yeah. A few months ago, we had success developing an inkling look-alike robot."

"So that means," I said.

"One of these 2 are just a fooey." Agent 9 said.

"Status report," Agent 2 said.

"How do I explain this? The power armored octoling is Agent 5. But we also have another Agent 5. Agent 8 told us that they developed robots that look like inklings. So one of them is a fake."

"So how are we gonna tell who the real Agent 5 is?"

"I suggest we shoot the one that's in the power armor." Agent 9 said.

"NO! I'm the real one!" Agent 5 said.

"I suggest we just shoot both of them. No time wasted." Agent 8 said.

"You do realize that that armor can withstand a lot of ink attacks?" Agent 2 said.

"Can't you take that armor off?"

"Not from what I can see."

We didn't really know what to do. How can you tell something that's real from a look alike?

...

It then hit me.

"When you revealed yourself to the world as Agent 5. What did you do?"

"Midair 360 with hero charger. I jumped from where the stage light maintenance was," Agent 5 with the power armour said.

I immediately pointed my heroshot towards Agent 5 and started shooting him.

Agent 5 then dropped to the ground.

"INK OVERLOAD! SYSTEM FAILURE!" The robot Agent 5 said.

The robot's eye colour went into a steady grey.

"Well you figured that one out quickly," Agent 5 said.

"Well, when you show off. You remember that moment better."

"You saying that reminds me of when Marie told me that I was good at showing off..."

"Well we're glad to have you back on the team," Agent 9 said.

"Yeah."

Agent 5 then started to breathe faster.

"You good, 5? You're breathing faster," Agent 9 asked.

Agent 5 didn't reply.

"Hey. You're worrying us. What's wrong?" I said.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Agent 5 said as he put his hands to his ears.

"What's happening?" Agent 8 said.

"They're trying to get into my head again... "hurt them", "don't think", "let us do the work". Those are some words."

Agent 5 then dropped to one knee.

"You can fight it!" Agent 8 said

"We believe in you!" Agent 9 said soon afterward.

"If anyone can. You can!" I said.

(A few minutes later)

"His breathing's normal." Agent 9 said.

"Does that mean he beat it?!" I asked.

Agent 5 grabbed the LED bandana and began to tie it around his head which covered his face and nose.

He then proceeded to put on the power helmet.

"Hardly," Agent 5 said. As the LED bandana showed a laughing face.

"NO!" Agent 8 said as she ran towards Agent 5.

Before we knew it. Agent 5 vanished.

"We were so close!" I said while gritting my teeth.

"Status report," Agent 2 asked.

"Robot down. Enemy gained back control of Agent 5. Agent 5 teleported away." I said.

"Ughh! Fine. Return to base. We'll get another chance." Agent 2 said.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Unknown Kettle

**Agent 8's POV**

I was sitting around in the living room, bored as ever.

Agent 2 was on the computer looking around in files.

"Can't I help you search for what you need?" I asked.

"... fine. But only because you've been complaining that you were bored for the last few hours."

"Yay!" I said with a cheerful voice.

I grab a chair and sit beside Agent 2.

"So. What are you looking for?"

"Any new data that's in the files."

Agent 2 then opened a file named "Kettle ID'S"

She then started to scroll down for what felt like hours.

I was about to get bored from her scrolling down until I saw something that fitted Marie's description."

"Uhm, 2?"

"Yeah, 8? You found something?"

"Yeah. This file shows that this kettle was added to the database a few days ago." I said as I pointed to the file.

Agent 2 then scrolls back up to see what file I was talking about.

Marie then opened up the file and started reading out loud the information.

"Kettle ID: 647_918_005, registered as just an octoling level. Kettle scanned by *unknown*. Kettle whereabouts: Toronto, Canada. Endangered Agent was found but is unable to identify the agent."

Agent 2 stopped talking to take in the information.

A few minutes passed, and no word has been said.

"I'm not sure what to say..." Agent 2 said.

"Then just speak what comes to mind."

"Okay then. Firstly, it's the first time I ever saw the octoling tag by itself. Usually when I see the octoling tag. It's paired with the mini-zapfish or zapfish tag. The second thing that comes to mind is that there is an error in identifying who activated the kettle scanner cause it can mean this kettle could potentially not even exist. And third thing is that it was able to see an endangered agent. But can't find who."

"Did you forget to add the other agents to the database?"

Agent 2 facepalmed. So I'm gonna take that as a yes.

"For all we know. That agent could be agent 5 or agent 7!"

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen Agent 7 in a while."

"Seriously? Now you notice he's gone missing?"

"I thought he's just a big sleeper."

I just ignored the comment and continue to think about the information we have about the kettle.

Kettle ID... Unidentified Agent... kettle whereabou-

"Wait, a second! This is the only kettle here!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've only sent agents on missions that didn't involve going in through a kettle. The only kettles that you guys found were in octo canyon and octo valley."

"Yeah... that is weird."

"We've gotta investigate this kettle closer."

"Which means what?"

"Going in there for ourselves."

"This could be dangerous though. It says that there's an endangered Agent in the files."

"It's 3 agents that are going in there. It should be more than sufficient to take down the kettle."

"Make that 4 agents." Agent 9 said as she came into the living room.

"Oh. You've finished with your mission already, 9? How'd it go?"

"Successful as per usual."

"Okay then. The occasion is a little field scouting."

"So then... why are we having 4 agents sent?"

"It's a kettle."

"We're sending 4 agents to investigate a piece of metal..."

"Uhm. No. The octarian entrance kind of kettle."

"Well, that's a first."

"Pretty much."

"Well, gear up you 2. We don't know what's in there."

 **(A few hours later)**

"So... this thing will send us to a potentially lethal area?"

"Dangerous? Of course. Lethal? Not sure."

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to go in."

"I say, Agent 2 goes in first."

"Seriously?"

"You're the more experienced out of us three. Speaking of numbers. You said 4 of us are gonna be on this scouting mission."

"the 4th person is in here."

Agent 2 then kicked the kettle.

"How long has this agent been in here?"

Agent 2 shrugged.

"Well. Here we go." Agent 2 said.

Agent 2 then jumped in. Followed by me and Agent 9.

We appeared on the other side of the kettle.

Agent 2 looked at the spawn pad we were standing on.

"This is weird..."

"What is?"

"Normally, I find "limited" spawn pads with enough charge for 3 respawns. This one has the capacity for 20 respawns."

"What!? Who would put that much charge into a limited!?"

"Dunno. Either they're expecting the agent to die a lot. Or they're expecting multiple agents are gonna be trying to do this kettle."

I look around the field to try and see if I can remember what world this was but unfortunately, I couldn't bring into mind what it exactly was.

"This appears to be... an octo-weapon battle." I said.

"What?" Agent 9 said with confusion.

"Like... Octo stamp or octo samurai," Agent 2 said.

"But it's weird. I don't see ANY octo-weapon."

"Well this was kettle was tagged with octoling. So maybe we're going to get an octoling battle perhaps?"

"No way. The area is too wide open. There are some places for cover. But overall. Not enough for whoever it is, to send a lot of octolings."

"Well, we can't get a lot of info about this kettle unless we get our hands dirty. So let's get going." Agent 2 said.

Agent 2 activated a grind rail that went towards the area that supposedly where we're going to fight.

Agent 2 hopped on the grind rail. Followed by me, then Agent 9.

Me and Agent 2 successfully landed on the ground when we dismounted from the grind rail. Agent 9, however, tripped on the grind rail when trying to dismount and fell on the floor.

Agent 2 laughed a bit.

"Hey! Not my fault I don't know how to properly use grind rails!"

"Not my fault you didn't use the training area that I set up a few months back."

I saw 3 elite octolings standing at the middle platform.

"Hello, you three~," one of the octolings said.

"You must be wondering who we are."

"We're the three eliters! A trio of top octolings that command the octolings in this kettle."

"We were posted here because the leader wanted us to protect our great octo-weapon!"

"But since you WANT to take him out. I guess we'll have to destroy the heck out of you guys!"

The elite holding an octoshot immediately rushed us and started shooting us.

Agent 9 was quick on the reaction and started firing back.

The elite then tossed a burst bomb at her feet then submerged in her ink.

"So uhmm. You two gonna fight us as well or what?" I asked the other 2 elites out of curiosity.

"Oh, we'll join when the times right. For now. Worry about what's in front of you~"

I turn left and I see the elite was right in front of me.

I react from being scared by punching the elite, grabbing her by the stomach, and backflipping her.

The elite groaned in pain and super-jumped away.

"... well... I guess that's one way of how you can take out an octoling." An elite said.

"I guess that's our cue then." The other elite said.

The elite then pulled out an E-liter 3k scope. The other elite took out a dynamo roller.

"I'll take care of the E-liter. You guys take care of the dynamo."

Agent 9 nodded and started running towards the elite holding the dynamo.

I took out my Splattershot Pro and walked towards some cover that was near the dynamo elite.

"Foolish move, weakling," The dynamo elite said as she started winding up her for a swing.

The elite then swung her roller.

"Don't call me... weak!" Agent 9 said as she rolled out of the radius of the swing.

Agent 9 then proceeded to spray where the elite was.

The dynamo elite was one step ahead and got out of the area where she predicted, 9 was going to shoot. She then proceeded to throw a splat bomb at where Agent 9 was.

Agent 9 got hit by the Splat Bomb and her armour broke.

"Agghh! A little help, 8?"

I nodded and started firing at the dynamo elite.

I was able to hit her 2 times. But it wasn't enough.

The elite backed off... Right to where Agent 9 was.

Agent 9 shot the elite and... armour break?

The elite then knelt down for a few seconds. Then super jumped away.

"Coward. Serves her right," Agent 9 said.

Agent 9's armour then came back.

I look to where Agent 2 was... her armour was broken!

"Agent 2! Be careful!" I shouted.

Agent 2 then proceeded to do a jump shot. And likewise with the elite.

*SPLAT!*

*ARMOUR BREAK!*

"Agent 2! No!" I said.

"Don't worry. She wasn't hit with that link-wipe ink. So she's gonna respawn soon."

I was looking back to where the respawn pad was. She wasn't respawning.

"Uhmm. You sure? Cause Agent 2 ain't back yet."

"That's cause I'm at base," Marie said through the headset.

"Wait what!? Why are you at base?!" Agent 9 said.

"This is just a scouting mission. No need to link up with the temporaries."

"Don't tell me you linked yourself to the pad."

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Good."

"You three were better than we expected," an unknown voice said.

"Up here!"

We looked up.

It was the three eliters.

"Not to worry though. We were just testing you 3."

"And now that we're downed. We'll allow you to fight against the octo-weapon. Have fun trying to beat him with 1 agent gone."

Me and agent 9 were looking all around to see where the octo-weapon is.

A few minutes later one of the eliters was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"I think the octo-weapon you're looking for is over there." She said as they pointed towards something.

We look to where the elite was pointing. It was a pedestal.

"What are we fighting? An octo-pedestal?" Agent 9 said.

"You serious? The one sitting in the pedestal is the one your battling." Agent 2 said.

There was movement at the pedestal.

We were trying to figure out who it was due to the fact that the pedestal was facing away from us.

The person then dramatically turns their head towards us.

"AGENT 5!?" I said.

"I'm gonna guess the kettle scanner scanned him then if he was at that pedestal then," Agent 9 said.

"Sharp mind. But doesn't matter now."

I then see Agent 5 running off the platform the pedestal was on.

He then activated splashdown.

"Look out!" I said as I pushed Agent 9 away from the radius of the splashdown.

The splashdown connected to the ground and I was still in the radius of the surge.

My armor gets broken and I get pushed down to the ground.

My vision was all blurry now.

I could hear a Splattershot being fired. Was that 9?

A few seconds later, I could feel myself being dragged on the floor.

A few moments later and I stopped feeling like I was dragged away.

"Come on! Wake up! I need you in this fight!" A voice said.

I'm assuming Agent 9 said that.

"Come on! I can hear Agent 5 coming here!"

I slowly open my eyes.

"Finally. You're back in the game. You good?"

I nod my head.

"Alright. We need to make a game plan. And quick."

I hear ink falling to the ground. Was agent 5 standing on cover?

I look out and I see Agent 5 jetting towards us in the air... But he doesn't have an inkjet. How is he doing it? It must be one of those features I didn't hear of.

"We're not safe here!" I said.

"I know."

"That's not what I mean! Agent 5 is-" I said before Agent 5 dropped down and broke Agent 9's armour with a sploosh-o-matic.

He dropped down to the ground and was screaming in pain.

I raised my Splattershot Pro and started to fire at Agent 5.

As I got one shot on Agent 5. He broke my armour and I dropped to the ground.

Agent 5 slowly walked to where our bodies were.

He un-summoned his sploosh-o-matic and summoned an e-liter 4K.

He put the barrel up to Agent 9's head and started charging the e-liter.

Once it was at full power. He released the trigger.

 ***SPLAT***

He then went up to me and put the barrel next to my head and started charging the e-liter.

"Why..." I asked.

"Cause... I've fallen from grace and accepted my current role." Agent 5 said.

I hear the e-liter make a sound to signal that it was at full power.

 ***SPLAT!***

A few seconds later and I'm at the respawn pad at home base.

I go to the living room and sit down at the couch.

"So... we going back there?" I asked.

"No... not until we're ready for the monstrosity that Agent 5 has become," Agent 2 said.

I sigh and try to take a nap.


	21. Chapter 21 - Break Time

_**Agent 2's POV**_

I'm sitting down near the computer. Thinking about what happened in the kettle we entered. How come, Agent 5 didn't hesitate in splatting us? Did he truly switch sides to the octarian army? If so, why? He wanted to protect the world from the power of the octolings. And now he's working with the octarians? It doesn't add up.

The agents must be still taking in that Agent 5 is working with the octarians, Even if that encounter where we found out it was him, was a week ago. I might as well give them a break from the missions then. It'll also help them relax from the tension of completing a mission, and/or the fear of that dreaded link-wipe ink that can kill us, rather than splat us.

Maybe we should play a game together to get to know each other better... which I actually should have done earlier... Oh well.

But what game should we play? Mmm... Maybe we should just do a vote? Yeah.

I slide my chair towards a drawer and open said drawer and grab out an air horn.

One loud air horn and a few minutes later

"Again with the air horn?" Agent 8 groaned.

"Need to wake you up and get your attention somehow."

"Well, it's the most unconventional way."

"Well, anyway. I want to tell you guys have been through a lot. You've experienced what could be potentially the betrayal of one of our own agents. And you've experienced so much stress because failing any mission could be fatal to us... So, as my position of stand-in leader. I am giving you guys a break until further notice."

"But what if there's an attack? Who will defend the people?"

"Me and 1 will deal with them. You guys go take your break. You're all dismissed." I said as a swerved my chair back to the computer.

 _ **Agent 6's POV**_

I was so confused. They gave us a break? They need all the firepower to take down the octolings. And now they're just laying down like... 3 people just like that.

"Wanna head out and get bubble tea?" Agent 9 said.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Can I come with you guys?" 8 said.

"Sorry. You can't come with us. People will be afraid of you since they'll think you're an enemy. We'll buy you some though."

"Aww..."

Me and Agent 9 then headed out of base.

"So... how do you think of what being an agent's like?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Not like how I, imagined it. It's quite a brutal workload. But it's understandable because there's only 9 of us."

"Well... 7 or 8 of us left..." I said.

"Wait. Is what Marie said of Agent 5. Betraying us, true?"

"Maybe..."

"So then what about the other agent you said. Cause you said, 7 or 8 of us left."

"Ever since Marie sent Agent 7 on that mission. He hasn't come back."

"So what your saying is..."

"Probably got splatted by that link-wipe ink."

"Wanna drop by Agent 5's house later? See what's taking him so long?"

"I'm gonna text, Marie about that then."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"She said we can. But we must be on guard. Anything can happen there."

"Aight."

We reach the bubble tea store.

"Okay. What do you want, Sky?"

"You're paying?"

"Uhhh... Duh."

"The strawberry and lychee sounds good."

"I'll get chocolate... without the pearls."

"What!? You don't like pearls in yours?!"

"I don't like it."

"It's not bubble tea without the pearls though."

"Eh. It's my taste. You can't change that."

I felt a shudder down my spine... like someone was watching us.

"You good, Krystal?"

I look around the shop to see why I'm feeling like I'm on the edge.

Almost nothing could place why I'm on such an edge... Except for one person.

It was a guy with dark cyan hair with ruby red highlights and he's wearing what seemed to be stuff relating to splatoon. I couldn't tell the rest of his features.

I wanted to confront him... His smile was tipping me off. The way his head was always pointed in our direction. I wanted to ask him why... But I didn't want to... in front of all the people here.

We bought our drinks, and I immediately headed outside the shop.

"Why are you acting so paranoid, Krystal!? What's up?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"Who?"

"That guy... He was really tipping me off. The way he was smiling. The way he always kept his head tilted towards our direction... It's just... weird."

"Why didn't you ask him then why he was doing it?"

"Didn't wanna create a scene for us... Let's just get to 5's place and head back..."

 **A few minutes later**

"So is this where Agent 5 lives?"

I nod my head.

"I'm gonna give ourselves 3 minutes in that house though. And we're out."

"Why only three?"

"Cause... I don't know... It's hard to explain."

Sky opens the door. And we see what appears to be a normal house.

"Sky... You see those stairs? You go upstairs. I'll scout this room." I quickly spoke while pointing to where the stairs was.

Sky nodded and sneaked up.

I checked everywhere for a sign of Micheal... No cigar...

Sky comes down the stairs.

"You found him?"

Sky shakes her head.

"Darn. He's probably dead then."

"Hey. Wanna play truth or dare here?"

"Fine. Only one round though. And you're calling the dare."

"Okay... Search through agent 5's computer over there." Sky said as she pointed toward the computer.

"You serious?..."

"Hey. You said that I'm calling the dare."

"Fine..." I said as I walked towards the computer.

I turn the computer off of sleep mode and what we saw... surprised us.

A file containing instructions on how to use the power armor? A plan to take down the agents and take over the world? How could agent 5 betray us?

"... I can't believe it." I silently spoke.

"Me neither."

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" An unknown voice said.

I turned around, and it was a person wearing the power armor.

"You're not the Agent 5 we know of! You're just someone who's manipulating him!" Sky said shockingly.

"Well... Don't we have the little detective here..." Agent 5 said.

"What did you do to 7!?" I said.

"What did I do to 7? Oh... I smashed the poor soul into bits. He struggled. But there's nothing that this new power I possess now, can't do."

"You're a monster!"

"I am. What else am I?"

"Break free from its control 5! We believe in you!"

"All Agent 5 can hear is pain, suffering, and hatred." It said before laughing.

"Welp. Can't delay your death anytime longer. Time to say your prayers!" It said before summoning a heroshot with dark ruby red and black colouring instead of the normal yellow and black colours.

"Get out through the kitchen!" I said as I pushed Sky in the general entrance of the kitchen.

I booked it towards the kitchen. But IT got 2 shots on me.

The pain surged through my body. But I had to keep persevering. Or else I'm dead fish.

The window was already open, courtesy of Sky escaping before me.

I jumped through the window. But when I tried to land. I fell to the ground.

I wanted to get up. But my body was trying to refuse getting up to recover from the pain.

Slowly but surely. I could get up.

As quick as my body could muster. I limped towards base.

And surprisingly. Agent 5 didn't pursue me...

 **Time forward to when Krystal got to base**

"What happened to you, Krystal!?" Marie worryingly questioned me.

"The monster that Agent 5 became... It ambushed us..." I said.

I couldn't muster up any more strength. And I fell down to the ground.

Their voices became fuzzier and my vision became blurrier with each passing second.

Eventually. I fell asleep.


End file.
